


Karasuno's Little Sunshine | Everyone x Hinata Shouyou Oneshots

by Baby_floof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_floof/pseuds/Baby_floof
Summary: If you have read the title, then I don't really have anything to say. Just remember, this oneshot doesn't involve any different ships or "x reader". If your looking for a book that consist of those, then this isn't the one your looking for.I also posted this on Wattpad under the same account.-Baby_floof-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Daishou Suguru/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. OiHina

**Be My** **Partner pt 1**

**Pairings** **:** **Oikawa Tooru x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category** : **Light** **angst, Fluff, Comfort,** **Kissing**

\\(^w^)/

**_•••_ **

_"Hey, did you hear that there will be an upcoming dance?"_

_"Yeah, and it also said that we need to bring a partner to the dance"_

_"I know, right? So, who are you planning to ask out?"_

_"Hmm... Im thinking... OH! Did you know Kageyama Tobio, from the volleyball club?"_

_"Yeah, I do. Wait- are you going to ask him out?"_

_"Well... He kinda already did"_

_"WAIT- SERIOUSLY!?"_

Those words stung Hinata's heart. It felt like his heart just got stab, when he overheard those girls talk

_'W-what? K-kageyama asked.... This can't be'_ Hinata started to tear up. He quickly left from his hiding spot and ran outside, crying.

Hinata was running so fast, that he didn't notice someone from the distance.

"Chibi-chan, WATCH OUT!"

_'Huh?'_

Before Hinata could look up, he had already bumped to _that_ person, causing the two to fall.

"Owiee" Hinata groaned, he open his eyes to see Oikawa, captain of Aoba johsai.

_'The Grand King?!'_ Hinata shouted in his head, shock.

"Oh gosh! I-im so sorry, Grand King" Hinata apologizes to Oikawa. He then stood up, and reach his hand out for Oikawa to help him.

Oikawa grabs Hinata's hand, and stood up.

"I-i-im so sorry, g-grand king" Hinata said, bowing a couple of times.

Oikawa chuckled. "Its fine, Chibi-chan. But next time you should be careful, or else someone would get hurt again."

"H-hai"

As Oikawa eyes the ginger, he notices that his eyes were red. He gave Hinata a questioning look.

"Chibi-chan, were you...crying?"

Hinata stayed quiet, but his eyes were starting to water.

"Eh? C-chibi, did I do something?"

"No *sniff* I-" Hinata dropped down to the ground, crying. He didn't bother to finish his sentence.

Oikawa got shock when he did that. He quickly kneel down to the ground, and grab Hinata to comfort him.

"What happened?" Oikawa worriedly asks, while he rubs soothing circles at Hinata's back.

"Actually, let's talk somewhere private. Follow me Chibi-chan, we'll go to that cafe over there" he said, pointing at the nearby cafe.

The two then stood up, and walked over to the cafe. When they got inside, a waiter greeted them and led them to a table.

The two sat down in silence. After they finish ordering something, they started talking to eachother again.

"So, what's wrong?"

Hinata wipe his tears, using the handkerchief that Oikawa gave him. "Kageyama"

Oikawa looks at Hinata, confused. "Tobio-chan? What about him?"

"*sniff* I was *sniff* planning to ask him for the dance, but *sniff* he already asked someone out *sniff*"

Oikawa was shock, and mad at the same time. He knew Hinata liked Kageyama, but after hearing what Hinata said, it made Oikawa's blood boil in anger.

"Its alright, Chibi-chan. There's still plenty of fishes in the sea for you to ask out" Oikawa reassured him, but Hinata got confused at his words.

_'Plenty of fish? Does he mean, people for me to ask out?'_ He said in his mind, when suddenly an idea pop in his head.

"Grand King, are you going to be busy this friday?

"Friday? Hmm... I guess, not"

Hinata look down, his face started to turn red while he plays with the hem of his uniform.

"T-then... Can you come to the dance with me?"

Oikawa almost spat out his drink from the question that Hinata just asked.

_'W-wait, what? Did I hear this, correctly?'_ _Oikawa shouted the question in his head._

"What!? Hold on, why me?!?"

"Because..." Before Hinata could finish his sentence, his phone started ringing on his pocket.

Hinata took out his phone, and checked the caller. "Sorry, but can you give me a minute? I just need to answer this call, first."

"Sure, go ahead"

•

Oikawa was scrolling through his Instagram, while sipping his drink. He didn't notice Hinata had already came back inside.

"Im back, Grand King"

Oikawa look up to see Hinata, wearing a bright smile. It made him blush, and made his heart beat fast.

"Grand king, are you alright? Your face is red. Are you sick?" Hinata panicked, he was going to touch Oikawa's forehead, but Oikawa quickly dodge his hand.

"Im fine, Chibi-chan" He said with a reassurring smile. "Also, you should really stop calling me 'Grand King'"

"Eh? Why?"

"I have a real name, you know?"

"Well- I also have a real name, too" Hinata pouted, cutely. When Oikawa saw him pout, he wanted to tease Hinata more.

"Oh, really~? What is it?" Oikawa had a playful smirk.

"Hinata Shouyou"

_'Heh, I already knew that. I just like to tease you, so that I can see your cute reaction'_ He said in his head.

"What a nice name, Shou-chan! You can just call me 'Oikawa' or better yet, 'Tooru'"

Hinata blushed. "A-alright, Tooru-senpai"

The face that Hinata was making was so cute, and it made Oikawa's cheeks flush red.

_'Kami-sama, why does he have to be so cute?'_

"By the way, who were you talking to the phone earlier?" Oikawa asks, changing the subject so it won't get awkward.

"Dom't worry, It was just my Mom" Hinata replied, before he took a sip in his coffee.

Oikawa felt proud after seeing Hinata happy, again. He knew Hinata doesn't deserve a kind of guy like Kageyama, who will just hurt him and break his heart.

(Sorry for all the KageHina shippers out there)

But Oikawa also knew that he doesn't deserve an angel like Hinata. It pains him more, as he thinks about his relationship with Hinata being friends, not boyfriends.

"Well... Aren't you going to go home? Its already past 5:30"

Hinata outs down his coffee, and look at Oikawa with wide eyes. "It is?! Oh crap, my Mom must be worried now"

Hinata exclaimed, quickly grabbing his bag and standing up. But when he was about to exit the door, he was stopped by Oikawa.

"Wait!"

Hinata turned around, and gave Oikawa a questioning look.

"Do you wanna walk home" Oikawa look away, " _together_?" He scratch the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind a company" Hinata smiled, which brought a smile on Oikawa's face.

•

•

•

When the two arrive at Hinata's residence, they look at eachother in complete silence.

"Guess i'll see you on Friday, then?" Hinata began, breaking the tension off.

"Yeah... See you, Chibi-chan" Oikawa replied. Once he was about to leave, he felt someone grab his collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

Oikawa didn't know what happened, but it happen so quick that he couldn't even process everything.

All he can remember is that he was pulled down by Hinata, and got kissed after. Hinata then quickly broke the kiss first, and ran inside his house.

When nobody was outside Hinata's house, Oikawa touch his lips and a small smile appeared on his face.

\--End of The Chapter--


	2. KenHina

**A Smile That Hides A** **Secret**

  
**Pairings: Kozume Kenma x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category** **: Angst,** **Marriage,** **Crushing** **/Pinning, Comfort**

**⚠ Warning ⚠**

**This chapter will have angst. So if you do not like sad/angst stories, then please skip to the next page :)**

**Thank you...**

•••

Kenma loves Hinata, but his bestfriend, **Kuroo Tetsurou** do too. He didn't know whether if he wants to have Hinata for himself, or let Kuroo have him, instead.

He also had noticed that Kuroo has been leaving practice early, just so that he can meet up with Hinata.

That made Kenma jealous, but at the same time happy. Even though it already hurts, he's still happy when he sees Hinata smiling around other people.

But the pain became worse, once he heard the news about Kuroo and Hinata _dating._

It hurts to see Hinata with someone, but atleast it put a smile on Kenma's face when he sees Hinata smile.

•

Its been three years, and Kenma is now working as a youtuber (Sorry for the manga spoiler 😔✋) . Even though him and Hinata are already at college, they still have an ubreakable bond as bestfriends.

Yesterday, Kenma got excited when he recieved the news about Hinata's arrival in Japan. What made him more excited is that, he gets to pick Hinata up at the airport.

They even spend time at Kenma's house, before Hinata has to leave to meet up with his boyfriend.

Even though its just a small moment, Kenma will still treasure their moments, no matter what.

Today, Kenma is just laying down on his couch while scrolling through his twitter timeline.

Minutes have pass, and suddenly his doorbell rang.

_Ding dong!_

Kenma sighed in annoyance. Right now, he didn't have the mood to get up and walk to the door to check.

His laziness were kicking in, but he just had to move because it was something important.

When he reach the door, he looks down to see a note lying on his floor.

_'What's this?'_ Kenma asks himself. He picks up the letter, and opens it.

_______________________________________

**_From: Hinata Shouyou_**

**_Hey, Kenma! Its been a while, huh? Well, I know you are really busy and stuff. But if your not, then do you want to attend our_** **_weddin_** ** _g? Its fine if you can't join, we understand that you're really busy because of work._**

_**But if you can join, then that would be great! Again, you dont need to force yourself to come if you're busy, we both understand :)** _

  
_**Love,** _   
_**Hinata Shoyou** _

_**_______________________________________** _

' _Hold on- WAIT, WHAT!? T-their getting...married?'_ It all felt like a joke to Kenma, but in reality its actually real.

Kenma didn't notice, but tears were slowly forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Kurō, you really made Shoyo happy for me. No, for _us_ " he had a small smile on his face, while tears began to come out from his eyes.

•

•

•

  
Couple months later, and its finally the day for Hinata and Kuroo's wedding.

Kenma fixed his tie and combed his hair, before entering Hinata's dressing room.

"Kenma!" Shouyou excitedly called his bestfriend.

"Hey, Shouyou" Kenma smiled as he greets Hinata. "So today's the day, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm kind of nervous too"

"Its going to be alright, Shou" Kenma gave him a reasurring smile.

There was a moment of silence between the two, before two loud peoole came in and broke it.

"KOUHAI/SHOUYOU" Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into Hinata's dressing room, not even btohered that they almost broke the door.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna go, and check on Kurō"

"Go ahead! See you later, Kenma" Hinata gave him a bright smile.

A smile that he'll surely treasure, _forever_.

"Yeah... See you"

Kenma then exited the room. He walks to the other side, which leads to Kuroo's dressingroom.

When he reaches the room, he opens the door to see Bokuto and Kuroo talking to eachother.

"Hey, Kurō" Kenma called, surprising Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Kenma, your finally here. Almost thought you wouldn't come, but its great to see you"

Kenma chuckled, lightly. "I can say the same thing to you"

"HEY, HEY, HEY KENMA" Bokuto getted him in his usual tone.

Kenma waved at the owl, "hello."

"Welp..." Bokuto stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go, and visit my disciple for a minute. Be right back, bro"

"Sure, Bo"

Bokuto then left the room, leaving only Kenma and Kuroo inside.

Kenma didn't know what to do, or say to his bestfriend. Heck, he is not the type of person to start a conversation anyway, so he just went upto the couch and sat down in silent.

Kuroo, who has been eyeing his friend through the mirror (not in a lustful way) raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Kenma? I've never seen you without your psp, before" he asks, noticing that his friend didn't brought any gadgets with him.

"Its nothing..." Kenma replied, "and for my psp, I just left it at home"

"Oh, I see"

The room became silent for a while, before Kenma started talking again.

"So, today's your special day"

"Yeah" He replied. "And to be honest, I''m actually quiet nervous and excited at the same time."

Kenma had raised an eyebrow at Kuroo, "why?"

"Well... I'm excited to be Shouyou's husband, but im also nervous about what's going to happen in the future"

Kenma's lips formed into a smile. _A smile that hides a secret._ "Kurō, its going to be alright" he replied.

Kuroo chuckled, "your right."

The tension was back, again. They two stayed silent for two minutes, until Bokuto came back. But with Akaash, following from behind.

"HEY HEY HEY"

Akaashi shaked his head and said, "Bokuto-san, please lower your voice"

"Hey!" Kuroo stood up and hug his bestfriend.

Meanwhile, Akaashi got really tired of following Bokuto aroundzsonhe went upto the couch and sat down.

As he looks to the side, he sees Kenma with his head down, while he fiddles with his thumb.

"Hey, Kenma, are you alright?"

Kenma looks to the side to see worried Akaashi.

"Hey, Akaashi" He greeted the Fukurodani setter. "You don't mind if we go outside and talk for a little bit, right?"

"No, I don't mind"

"Okay" Kenma stood up, and went outside. Akaashi followed him, afterwards.

When the two got to the back of the church, they saw a bench and sat down.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Akaashi asks, leaning at the wall with his arms crossed.

Kenma looks down to the ground, as he fiddles with his thumb.

"...Its about Shouyou"

Akaashi looks at him, confused. "Hinata? What about him?"

"Well, about that .."

- **Time skip: After Kenma had finish explaining everything about his feelings for Hinata to Akaashi** -

"Hold on- You liked Hinata, but you didn't have the courage to confess to him?" Akaashi asks, a bit shock about Kenma's story.

"Yes. I was actually planning too, but when I heard that Kurō and him started dating... I just... can't do it"

Akaashi didn't know what to do. He felt really bad for Kenma, after knowing he had feelings for Hinata the whole time.

"I'm so sorry, Kenma"

Kenma wiped some tear that was forming on the corner of his eyes.

"Its fine, Akaashi. Atleast, Kurō and Shouyou are now happy woth eachother."

Kenma chuckled, but his chuckle was raspy. It was like, he was trying his best not to cry.

"No Kenma, I really feel bad for you"

"Akaashi, I know..." Kenma gave him a reassuring smile. "And its fine, really"

"How about we hangout after the wedding?"

Kenma thought about it for a while, before saying 'yes' to Akaashi.

"Great" Akaashi replied. "Well, we really need to go back now. The wedding will start soon."

"Right"

The two quickly stood up, and head inside the church to find some seats.

•

"Now, may the groom kiss the groom" the priest said.

The two newly wed kissed infront of the crowd, making everyone cheer, shout and clap.

Meanwhile, infront there is Kenma just smiling while watching Kuroo and Hinata.

_'Atleast you are happy with him, Shouyou'_

_-_ End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this second chapter. I tried my best to write this story, even though I lack some sleep.
> 
> Also, sorry for doing this angst chapter. I didn't know what plot to make for them, so I decided to make it angst. The next chapter will be full of fluffs, I promise.
> 
> Anyways, that's all! I'll see you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	3. AkaHina

* * *

**Ice** **Cream**

**Pairings:** **Akaashi Keiji x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category** **: Fluff,** **Kissing** **, Dirty Thoughts, Ice Cream shop**

**Hello** **min'na** **! Here is the fluff chapter that I promised you guys :)**

•••

"Keiji..."

Hinata groaned, stretching his arms as he yawns. He didn't know what to do since its Sunday, which means they don't have any school nor volleyball practice.

"Let me guess... your bored, correct?" Akaashi, who is reading a book beside Hinata, asks.

"Yes"

Akaashi sighed. He puts down the book that he was reading, and looks at his boyfriend.

"You know, there is an ice cream store near our apartment. Do you want to go there, and eat?"

Hinata perked up, after hearing the word 'icecream'.

"Sure! Let me just take a shower, and then we'll go" He quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Akaashi nods, as he also went to their bedroom to prepare.

•

•

•

  
When they reach the ice cream shop, they open the door and went inside. As they step foot in the building, a familiar scent of strawberry quickly caught their nose.

"Woah! This looks cool" Hinata exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as he looks around the colorf building.

Akaashi chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Come on, Keiji! Let's go get some ice cream"

Hinata pulls his boyfriend's arm, and the two walk over to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" A beautiful lady, who was holding a piece of paper and a pen, asks.

"Can I get..." Hinata puts a finger under his chin. "One strawberry, please?"

The lady wrote that down, "coming right up." After that, she then turned to Akaashi and asked the same thing.

Akaashi just replied, "I'll just get chocolat"

"Alright" The lady then wrote Akaashi's order at her sticky note. "Your ice creams will be serve later, just please take a seat over there"

The lady said, and points a vacant table. The two quickly walked over there, and sat down.

Few minutes later, their ice creams had finally arrive.

"Woah! This looks tasty" Hinata exclaimed, he began to drool at the sight of his ice cream.

Without any further ado, he grabs his ice cream and started licking it. "Mhm~ This tastes so good!

Akaashi chuckled, before he said "Good thing I found this place."

"Indeed"

Akaashi decided to take a glance at Hinata, who was busy licking his strawberry ice cream. Akaashi couldn't help, but get _dirty_ _thoughts._

_'Shouyou looks skilled at licking that. I wonder what other things he can- HOLD ON! No Keiji, not today!'_

( **Rose:** Oya~ Akaashi's horny. **Ak** **aashi:** Shut up -///-)

Akaashi gulped at his thoughts. He can already feel his member slowly rising, making his pants feel tight.

_'Damn it! Not here, not here, not here'_

He kept repeating 'not here' in his head, while holding the bulge in his pants.

He was still busy dealing with his bulge, that he didn't notice Hinata staring at him.

"Keiji, are you alright? Your face is really red. Is something wrong?" The ginger asks, worried.

Akaashi's head snap up.

"Um..." Akaashi gulped. "Yeah, I'm fine. Very, _very_ fine"

Hinata stared at Akaashi for a while, before shrugging and continued eating his ice cream.

Akaashi just sighed in relief. _'T_ _hat was a close one'_

•

•

•

  
Once they are finish with their ice cream, they payed the lady and left.

"That was so delicious, Keiji" Hinata spoke. "You know, we should go there sometimes."

"Yeah, we should" Akaashi replied, before he added. "So that I can see your skills in liking, again"

But he said it in a low tone, which is lucky because Hinata didn't heard him.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Oh! Its nothing"

Hinata took a side glance at his boyfriend, and smile. He then pulls down Akaashi's shoulder, and kiss his cheek.

Akaashi blushed at his boyfriend's action.

He looks at his boyfriend and smirk, before reaching down and kissing Hinata's lips.

The two then embraced for a passionate kiss. And yes, tounge was also involved.

Few seconds later, and the two had finally parted their lips from eachother.

Hinata then looks at Akaashi and said,"I love you, Keiji."

He grabs Akaashi's hand, and intertwines (Correct me if I spelled it wrong) their fingers together.

Akaashi's lips formed into a smile as he replied an 'I love you, too' to his boyfriend.

-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy the fluff chapter that I made.
> 
> Anyways, that's all! I'll see you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	4. KuroHina

**Over-P** **rotective** **Kitty**

  
 **Pairings: Kuroo Tetsurou x Hinata** **Shouyou**

 **Category** **: Fluff, Jealousy** , **Over-protective boyfriend** , **Angry Cat (Kuroo)**

•••

Kuroo loves Hinata so much, that he goes berserk when somebody touches or flirts with him.

(I mean who wouldn't want to protect an angel like Hinata?)

Kuroo have already warned everyone, even Hinata's teammates. And yes, his teammates were also warned to never touch Hinata.

The inly person who _can_ touch Himata is himself, Kuroo.

Everyone was okay, but there are others who just couldn't control their hands, and would touch his boyfriend.

Like what Atsumu is doing right now, is making Kuroo jealous.

Kuroo was glaring at Atsumu, who is playing with Hinata's hair at the other side of the court.

All of the Inarizaki players have notice the aura that Kuroo was letting out, but their idiot setter won't stop and let go.

Kuroo clicked his tongue, when he hears his boyfriend giggling with that walmart version of Sangwoo.

_'Tch, stupid walmart version of Sangwoo. How many times do I have to warn him about this?'_

Kuroo said in his head, while he glares at Atsumu like a hungry wolf seeking for his prey.

- **Time skip** -

After Karasuno's match with Fukurodani has ended, Kuroo was about to congratulate his boyfriend, but somone had already came upto him.

The blond Miya of Inarizaki slides an arm around Hinata's neck and said, "Shouyou-kun, ya did great out there."

Of course, our sunshine is too oblivious that he doesn't even know Atsumu is flirting with him.

"Thanks, Atsumu-san!" Hinata replied. He then beamed a bright smile towards Atsumu, which made Atsumu blush and Kuroo more jealous.

•

•

•

It was finally dinner time, and everyone headed to the cafeteria to eat.

When Kuroo was eating with his team, he suddenly heard someone giggling.

He looks over to where the giggles were coming from, just to see his boyfriend and a certain blond sitting next to _eachother_.

Kuroo's fist clench at the sight. He's been holding the urge to punch Atsumu at the face, after he saw him flirting with _his_ Hinata.

Kuroo really, _really_ wanted to punch that damn blonde here and now. But he doesn't, because he doesn't want _his_ tangerine to watch the fight.

So instead of running upto Atsumu and punching him, Kuroo decided to just calm himself and just glares at him like a hungry wolf.

- **Another time skip** -

After dinner's over, everyone went to the bathroom to take a shower. When they are all done, they each head back to their rooms to sleep.

As everyone was sleeping. Kuroo on the other hand, still couldn't sleep so he decides to go out and watch the stars.

Once he was outside of their room, he notice a strange silhouette standing at the corner.

_'Who the hell-?'_

Suddenly, the silhouette spoke.

"Yer Kuroo Tetsurou, correct?"

Kuroo was taken aback from the familiar voice that spoke. Infact, he actually _knew_ who owns this voice.

"Yes, and why?"

The 'person' chuckled. The silhouette then started walking towards Kuroo's direction, revealing the person who's behind the shadows.

It was none other than, Miya Atsumu.

"Nothin'. But if im correct, yer _Shouyou-kun's_ boyfriend?"

Kuroo's expression became sour, once he sees Atsumu's face.

"Atsumu Miya, I'm going to give you an advice" He points a finger at the smirking blond. "Stay the fuck away from **_my_** boyfriend, if you don't want to die."

Atsumu chuckles, but his chuckle was deep.

"Hey man, don't go rough on me. I'm not flirtin' on yer boyfriend or whatever"

Atsumu said, putting both of his hands infront as he tries to defend himself.

"Then why were you touching _my_ boyfriend, like he's yours?"

This time, Atsumu didn't chuckle.but isntead, he kept a striaght face on.

"Chill, me and Shouyou-kun are just friends. No hard feelings"

Kuroo didn't believe each word that Atsumu said to him.

"No hard feelings, correct? Then if you really don't have feelings for **_my_** boyfriend, then stop touching him"

Atsumu went silent for a few seconds, before replying to Kuroo with a smirk.

"Why, though? Its hard to refuse, especially when his body is callin' for its real **Daddy** "

Kuroo cringed at Atsumu's word. He got _v_ _ery_ pissed, that he punched Atsumu in the face.

"What the hell, man?"

Kuroo had an angry look, a dark aura surrounding him, as he walks over to Atsumu.

"Im warning you, Miya. **You** better not touch **my** sunshine again, if you do not want to die. Got it?"

Atsumu look scared, after witnessing Kuroo's angry mode.

"Y-ye-yes"

The aura that Kuroo was emitting is now gone.

"Good"

The corner of Kuroo's lips twitch into a smile, while a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Now, shoo. I don't want to see your face, ever again"

Kuroo made a 'shoo' -ing hand gesture to Atsumu.

Atsumu didn't went to the bathroom, because he quickly zoomed back to the Inarizaki's bedroom, scared.

- **Meanwhile** -

_'Heh, that'll teach him a lesson'_

Kuroo said in his mind, as he walks back to the Nekoma's room to sleep.

-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long time to write this KuroHina chapter. I was trying to think of a good story/plot, and all it comes to my head is a Jealous Kuroo chapter.
> 
> So, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, even though its short.
> 
> I'll see you at da next chapter! Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	5. OiHina

**Be My Partner Pt 2**

  
**Pairings: Oikawa Tooru x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category: Fluff, Romance** , **Dancing, Kissing**

•••

_Friday, 6:40 p.m._

  
Hinata combs his hair, then fix his tie. After that, he walks upto the mirror to looks at hisself.

_Gorgeous_

Hinata was finally ready for the dance. He already has a partner, who is waiting for him downstairs.

Even though those thoughts about what happened few days ago were still on his head, but atleast he's now starting to move on from it.

Before he went downstaurs to see his partner, he applies gel into his hair then exits his room.

•

Oikawa was scrolling through his Instagram, while waiting for Hinata to finish.

Tonight in the night where Oikawa is going to confess to his long time crush, Hinata Shouyou.

Although, he was still angry about what happened few days ago, but atleast he's also starting to move on from it.

For now, he just wanted to keep everything lowkey for them (him and Hinata).

When Oikawa started hearing footsteps, he turns to the side and sees Hinata wearing a black tux, with an orange tie.

He looks _gergeous_.

Oikawa's lips then formed into a smile. He stood up from the couch, and walks upto _his_ partner.

"Looking great, Chibi-chan" He complimented the redhead.

"Thanks, Tooru-kun" He replied. "Not gonna lie, but you also look good in yours too" he complimented the brunette, which made Oikawa blush.

"T-thanks"

He then looks at Hinata, admiring every inch of him. As his eyes landed on his neck, he notice that Hinata's tie was crook.

"Chibi-chan, your tie is crook. Here, let me fix it for you" He spoke. He then grabs the ginger's tie, and starts undoing it.

Hinata notice this, which made him blush also.

After Oikawa had finish fixing his tie, he looks at Hinata and ask, "Are your ready to go?"

Hinata hummed in reply.

"Let's go now, Chibi-chan" Oikawa walked to the door, first.

"Hey! Stop calling me 'chibi-chan', I already told you my name" Hinata shouted at him with a pout.

Oikawa chuckles, "whatever you say, _Chibi-chan_ "

Hinata growled in annoyance.

The two quickly walk out from Hinata's house, and into the cab that was waiting for them.

•

"Woah!" Hinata exclaimed, once he saw the gym.

A lot of people were already here. Some students are already dancing with their partners, while the others are just at the side talking.

"Hey chibi-chan, isn't that Mr. Refreshing?"

Oikawa asks, pointing at the person who has gray hair. Hinata looks to where Oikawa was pointing, and replied.

"Oh, yeah! That is Suga-senpai"

Hinata grabs Oikawa's hand, and pulls him towards the gray-haired male.

"Suga-senpai!"

The male got startled when Hinata called him. He turns around, and sees Hinata with Oikawa. Now that shocked the male, a lot.

"Hinata, and... Oikawa?" Suga eyes the two, confused.

"That's me" Oikawa replied with a smile.

Suga scratch the back of his head, "What are you doing here, Oikawa?"

"He's my partner for the dance, Suga-senpai" Hinata interrupted their conversation.

Now, Suga was taken aback at Hinata's reply. "Wait- I thought your going to ask Kageyama for the dance?"

 _'Im going to kill you Kageyama Tobio,_ _for rejecting my precious baby'_ Suga said in his head.

**-Meanwhile-**

Kageyama was just dancing with his partner, when his spine suddenly went cold.

_'Why does it feel like someone is threatening me? Suga-san?'_

He shrugs his thoughts, and went back to dancing.

- **Back** **to** **Hinata** -

"Well... Someone had already ask him, before me"

Suga, once again, was shock.

"Its alright, Hinata. Either way, you already have Oikawa as your partner" Suga said in a motherly tone. He then turns to Oikawa, and give him a 'hurt him and I will kill you' look.

Oikawa's sweat drops, as he nods his head.

"Anyways, the others are over there. They have been waiting for you, Hinata" Suga said, pointing to where the others at.

Hinata just 'oh'-ed, and follows Suga. Oikawa followed then from behind. When they finally found the others, they greeted them.

"Hey, guys!"

"SHOUYOU/KOUHAI" His two senpais, Tanaka and Nishinoya, tackled him for a hug.

"Oi, you two shoukd stop that. There are people watching" Daichi shouted, when he noticed other people staring at them, mostly at the two loud people.

"Sorry, Daichi-san" Tanaka and Nishinoya apologize.

Daichi rub his temples and replied, "Its fine."

He then looks up and noticed a familiar brunette, standing behind Hinata.

"Oikawa?"

That caught the others' attention.

"Yohoo~" He wave at the other Karasuno members.

Everyone look at Oikawa. Some look at him with anger, while some just looked at him with their normal expression.

"What are you doing here!?" Tanaka and Nishinoya asks.

"Oh? I'm his partner for tonight's dance" Oikawa replied.

Everyone, other than Suga, looks at Hinata with a shock expression.

"I was planning to ask Kageyama, but a random girl had already ask him"

Everyone (except for Tanaka and Noya) nod their heads, as their mouth formed a silent 'o'.

"WAIT, WHAT!? A GIRL ASKS KAGEYAMA TO THE DANCE?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted, which caight others peoples' attention.

"You two, stop shouting!" Suga boinks there head. Tanaka and Nishinoya groaned, as they rub their head.

"Well, anyways" Daichi spoke uo, changing the topic so it won't get awkward. "Aren't you two going to dance?"

"Sorry, but I dont know how to-" Before Hinata could finish his sentence, Oikawa quickly cut him off.

"Of course, we will"

Hinata got shock. Before he could say anything, he was already being pulled to the dancefloor by Oikawa.

"Tooru-kun, I dont know how to dance" Hinata said, while Oikawa chuckles.

"Dont worry, i'll teach you" Oikawa grabs Hinata's left hand, while he slides his right hand to Hinata's waist.

Hinata yelped at Oikawa's action.

When the music had started playing, the two begin to dance while the others just watch them. Some were also joining them at the dancefloor.

On the other side of the dancefloor, a certain raven-hair can be seen with a dark aura, as he watch the two in jealousy.

- **Time Skip: After The Dance (Sorry of its a rush, im just being to lazy rn)** -

Once the dance was over, some people were had already left the gym to go home.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Oikawa were also on their way home. When they finally arrive at Hinata's residence, they stop to say 'goodbye' to eachother.

"Have a goodnight, Tooru-kun!" Hinata spoke.

Before Hinata could leave, Oikawa grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around.

Hinata was shock when Oikawa did that.

"Before you leave, I just wanted to say something"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, "okay?"

"I..." Oikawa takes a deep breathe to calm his heart. "Be _my_ partner, Chibi-chan!"

Hinata looks at Oikawa, surprise.

"T... Tooru"

"I know you won't accept me because you like Tobio-chan, but its fine-"

Oikawa was shock, when he felt someone's lips on top of his. The person then pulls his lips away from Oikawa to look at him.

"Yes. I would love to be your partner, Tooru-kun"

Hinata spoke in a low tone.

After hearting that, Oikawa was speechless. He didn't know what to say, other than kissing Hinata.

The two embrace for a passionate kiss, before pulling away from eachother.

Oikawa looks at Hinata's amber eyes with a smile, and said "I love you, Chibi-chan."

Hinata replied an 'I love you too, Tooru' while a smile is plastered on his face.

The End.

  
-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: I love myself too, y'know? Gosh, I feel single writing this 👁💧👄💧👁
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter of OiHina: Be My Partner.
> 
> Anyways, that's all! See you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	6. TeruHina

**Phone Number**

  
**Pairings: Terushima Yuuji x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category: Fluff, Flirting** , **Cafe au**

•••

"Hey, Yachi"

The 1st-year manager looks up from her notebook.

"Oh! Hey, Hinata"

Hinata sat next to her on the floor. "I'm planning on going to that new cafe that we saw yesterday, later after practice. Do you want to come along with me?"

The girl looks at the ginger, then smiles.

"Of course, Hinata"

Hinata smiled back at her. "Great, just wait for me at the entrance after practice, kay?"

Yachi nods her head in reply, before she went back to studying.

•

After practice was over, everyone cleaned the gym and changed back into their clothes, before going home.

While everyone was walking home, two people walked at the opposite direction which leads to the city.

Once Hinata and Yachi reach the cafe, the two step foot inside the building, and was shock at seeing the insides.

The walls were covered in white paint with simple, but aesthetic quotes and some paintings. The building has a big glass next to the entrance, and the floor is made out of checkered tiles. Not to mention, the roof was also painted in black.

The building looks cozy, and welcoming. Its also peaceful, and once you enter inside the building, you can already smell the sweet aroma of the coffees that they make.

Hinata was too distracted at the place, that he didn't heard Yachi calling his name.

"HINATA SHOUYOU"

Hinata quickly snaps out, and looks at Yachi. "Huh? You called?"

Yachi sighed. "Were here to get coffee, not to get distracted by the place"

"Right, I'm sorry" he mumbles under his breath.

"Its fine" she replied. "Anyways, you go order our food while I go find some seats."

"Hai, hai"

Yachi then walked pass Hinata, and made her way to the vacant table. Hinata on the other hand, went infront of the counter where he can see a blond person with an undercut, leaning on the counter.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The blond turns around, and his eyes widened in shock.

**Terushima's POV:**

"Excuse me, sir?"

I sighed, when I heard someone called me from behind.

 _'Great, another customer_ _'_ Once I turned to face the person who called me, my eyes suddenly widened in shock.

 _'W-woah! Who is this guy? He's so... Cute'_ I exclaimed in my head.

Now you see, everytime I see a cute or hot guy/gal, I would always go straight for their number. But this guy is more different than the other guys/gals that I have met, before.

"Ahem..."

When I heard him cleared his throat, I quickly snap out from my thoughts.

"Ah, Sorry! What do you want to order, sir?"

_'Act natural, Yuuji. This is just going to be your first, and maybe last chance to meet this cute boy'_

"Can I get a cup of frappucino, and one cup of ice latte?" The redhead asks.

"On it, sir" I replied, and quickly wrote down his order.

After that, he paid for his order before sitting down next to a blonde girl at the corner of the cafe.

When I saw him sitting next to a girl, I can feel my jealousy rising inside of me.

 _'Is that his girlfriend?'_ I asked myself.

I was too distracted at the scene, that I didn't even notice my co-worker staring at me.

"Yuuji, see any cute guys/gals around?"

I turn my head to look at my co-worker, who was smirking as he leans at the counter.

"No" I replied, before turning my back into him and giving the orange cutie's order to my other co-workers.

"You know, I can tell that you're lying to me, Yuuji" he said. "Come on, just tell me who it is"

I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine" I then turned to him, before looking back at the redhead. "See that cutie over there?"

My co-worker looks over to where I was staring.

"That orange one?" He asks.

"Yeah, him"

My co-worker narrowed his eyes before saying, "he really _is_ a cutie."

I rolled my eyes, and let out a 'tch'.

"Dont even think about getting his number, first"

My co-worker chuckled. "Chill, ai'm not here to steal any guys/girls from you"

"You better not be"

He gave me a light chuckle, before heading to the kitchen to help our other co-workers. When he finally left, I turn my head back to the ginger and stared at him for a while.

**3rd Person POV:**

"Hello sir, ma'am! Here is your cup of frappucino, and cup of ice latte" the waiter puts down their order.

The two 1st-years thank the waiter, before it left.

"Ooh~ This taste so good!" Hinata exclaimed, taking another sip of his frappucino.

"I know" Yachi replied, as she took another sip at her drink.

As the two 1st-years were having their conversation, a certain blond was staring at them by the counter.

•

•

•

"Hey Hinata, I need to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back"

  
"Sure, go ahead" He replied.

Yachi then stood up from her seat and walks to the girl's bathroom, leaving Hinata alone at their table.

As Hinata waits for Yachi to come back, he takes out his phone and scrolls through his Twitter.

Few seconds later, Hinata was starting to get bored.

 _'Where is Yachi?'_ He asks himself, as he notice that his friend still hasn't come back.

A certain blond saw this, and walks upto him.

"Hey, there"

Hinata looks up, and saw the same blond from earlier.

"Hi?"

"You seem lonely"

"I'm just waiting for my friend toncome back" He gave the waiter a reassuring smile.

"You mean, that blond girl who just went to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, her" He took a glance at the blond waiter, who is standing next to him. "Got any problem with that?"

The blond smirks at his confidence.

"Chill _cutie_ , I'm not here to pick a fight with you"

Hinata blushes at the nickname that the waiter has given him, "I'm not cute."

"You sure about that, cutie? You know, you actually look cute when you blush~"

Hinata pouts in frustration. "Am not, and can you stop flirting? I dont even know you"

The waiter had a playful smirk. "The name's Terushima Yuuji, how 'bout you?"

Hinata took a sip of his frappucino, "Hinata Shouyou."

Terushima was about to ask for his number, when someone suddenly interrupted them.

"Hinata, I'm back"

Both of then turns around, and sees Yachi.

"Yachi, your finally back" he said, smiling at Yachi once he sees her.

"Well, I'll be off" Terushima spoke, and then left.

Yachi eyed Terushima, before her attention went back at Hinata.

"Who was he?" Yachi raised an eyebrow a this friend, while a playful smirk is plastered on her face.

"Don't get it wrong, but he's just a friend" he replied, and took another sip of his frappucino.

Yachi hummed. "Just a friend? Then explain why is your face so red, right now?"

Hinata looks away from her, "Its nothing."

Yachi giggles, "whatever you say."

•

•

•

The two stayed at the cafe for 30 minutes, until it was finally the time for them to leave.

"See you tomorrow at school, Hinata"

"I'll see you too, Yachi"

Yachi then left. When Hinata was alone, he was about to head to the opposite direction, when someone suddenly came running towards him.

"Hinata, wait up!"

Hinata turns around, and sees Terushima.

"Terushima?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at Terushima. "What are you doing, here?"

"I *pant* need to ask you something"

"Umm, what is it?"

Terushima takes a deep breath, "CanIhaveyournumber?"

Hinata became more confused, because of how fast Terushima spoke.

"Can you repeat it again, Terushima?"

Terushima looks away with a blushing face. "Can I have your number, please?" He scratch the back of his head, shyly.

Hinata blushed at the sudden question. He quickly opens his bag and pulls out a pen, and a piece of paper. After that, he then wrote his number down and gave it to Terushima.

"There, that's my number"

Terushima was taken aback, but he quickly regain his senses. He accepts the paper, and puts it in one of his pockets.

"T-thanks, Hinata"

Hinata gave him a smile, which almost blinded Terushima.

"No problem, Terushima! Anyways, I gotta go home"

Hinata wave at him, then left.

Once Hinata left, Terushima started to celebrate that he got Hinata's phone number.

-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all! See you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	7. TsukkiHina

**Surprise**

**Pairings: Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category: Fluff, Long-distance relationship, Jealous Tsukki, Soft Tsukki**

**⚠ Manga Spoiler Alert ⚠**

**Take note, this chapter won't be the same in the manga. Yes, there will be some parts that is from the manga,** **but** **NOT ALL of it are from the manga.**

•••

"Hey, Tsukki! Its almost your birthday, right?"

Hinata is on a video call with his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, who is currently in Japan while Hinata is at Rio.

"Yeah."

"Aww~ Dont be so grumpy just because I'm not there. I promise you, i'll be there soon"

Tsukishima 'tch' at Hinata's teasing. "Im not grumpy, idiot. Its just so complicated, because you're not here by my side." The blond replied with a small pout, which made Hinata giggle.

"Like I said, i'll be there soon."

Tsukishima looks away from the screen, "you better be."

"I will"

Tsukishima sighed. "Anyways, its almost midnight here and I still need sleep."

"Alrighty... I'll call you back when its morning there, Tsukki. I love you~" Hinata blew a kiss towards the screen.

Tsukishima's face formed into a small smile, "Love you too, idiot."

When the call had ended, Hinata closes his laptop and lays down on his bed.

_'5 more days left, till we meet again'_ Hinata smiles at his thoughts, before closing his eyes.

_**5** _ _**more** _ _**days** _ **_to go_ **

"Chibi-chan?"

Hinata turns around when he hears a familiar voice.

"Great king!?" Hinata exclaims, surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Oikawa (aka the 'Great King') chuckles.

"That's suppose to be my line" Oikawa teases the ginger. "Anyways, me and my team are here to train for a week. How 'bout you?"

"Im also here to train, but for beach volleyball"

Oikawa's mouth formed a silent 'o', whike he nods his head.

"Say, wanna play with me? We can have dinner, after the game" Hinata asks.

Oikawa smirks, "sure."

- **After** **their game** -

"Wohoo! Great king, we won" Hinata cheered, happily. "And since we won, how about we go get dinner?"

"Alright, but who's paying?"

"You."

Oikawa looks at him, confused. "Why me? Your the one inviting me"

"Well..." Hinata scratch the back of his head. "I lost my wallet earlier, and I couldn't find it."

Oikawa sighed, "fine, but in one condition."

"What?" Hinata asks.

"I'll treat you dinner, if you'd stop calling me 'Great King'. Instead, call me 'Oikawa' or 'Tooru'"

Hinata blinks twice, before replying to the brunette. "Okay, Tooru-kun" Hinata beamed a smile towards the brunette.

Once the two got their bags, they began to walk away from the beach.

"So, any suggestions for a good restaurant?"

"Yep! I know a good place around here, so i'll be leading us to the restaurant. Come on, Tooru-kun"

Hinata grabs Oikawa's hand, and starts pulling him.

"Slow down, Chibi-chan! Dont rush."

He said as he tries to keep up with Hinata, who was already ahead of him.

- **Time Skip: Later that Night** -

"Hey Tsukki, guess what?"

"What is it this time, Shrimp?"

"I met Tooru-kun at the beach, earlier. We also played beach volleyball, and went out for dinner"

Hinata explained everything about what happened with him, and Oikawa earlier to his boyfriend.

Tsukishima on the other hand, was not amused. He felt jealous, once he heard that Hinata and Oikawa met.

"That's great" the corner of Tsukishima's lips twitch.

Hinata notices Tsukishima's change of behaviour and asks, "why do you sound so sarcastic? Are you not happy?"

"Of course, I am happy"

Hinata smirked, playfully. "Or are you jealous, because me and Tooru-kun met?"

After hearing that, Tsukishima became quiet.

"Hah! So you are!"

Tsukishima 'tch' at him.

"Tsukki, you know that I only love you, right? Me and Tooru-kun are just friends"

"Im not jealous about that" he replied.

Hinata tilts hisbhead to the side, confused at his reply. "Eh? Then, why are you jealous?"

"Because you two played beach volleyball, and went out for dinner"

Hinata smiles, "but we played together in highschool. We even go out for meat buns too, remember?"

"That's all in the past, idiot."

Hinata chuckles. "But seriously though, you know that _**you**_ are the only one I love. So you dont need to be jealous, okay?"

"...okay"

**_4_ ** _**more days** _ _**to go** _

When Hinata woke up, it was already 3 in the afternoon. He quickly got up, and went downstairs to eat.

Once he got to the kitchen, he can see that his roommate was already at the table, drinking his coffee while reading a manga.

"G'afternoon, Pedro"

Pedro looks up and sees Hinata, but not the usual Hinata that he would always see.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

Right now, Hinata doesn't look cheeful and happy. Infact, he looks sleepy and tired.

"I *yawn* stayed up all night"

"Let me guess, watching anime again?"

"Mhm..." Hinata grabs a mug, and pours himself some coffee.

Pedro sighs, "next time get some sleep, you idiot." He then took a sip at his coffeezthen went back to reading.

"Areh~ are you worried of me, Pedro-kun?" Hinata teasingly asks his rommate, who just growled and looks away.

"Geez! No need to be harsh. Im gonna be leaving this country soon, so be nice."

That caught Pedro's attention.

"What do you mean? I thought your going to stay here for 2 years?"

"I know... But one of my _friend's_ birthday is coming up, so I have to travel back to Jalan" he lied.

"...I see"

_**3** _ **_more_ ** _**days** _ **_to go_ **

"Morning, guys!"

Hinata greeted his beach volleyball teammates.

"Hinata, what happened to you, yesterday? You didn't come over to practice with us" one of his teammates asks, worried.

"Sorry about that. I stayed up all night, and I couldn't wake up early"

"That's fine..." His sentence quickly trailed off, before changing the subject. "By the way, someone came over to meet you yesterday. We didn't know where you were, so I told that boy to come back today"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "a boy? Does that boy have brown hair?"

The man nod his head.

' _Eh? Why would Tooru-kun want to meet up with me?'_ He asks himself in curiosity.

- **Time Skip: After Hinata's practice** -

"Great work, everyone!" He said to his teammates, after they just won the practice match.

As Hinata packs his stuff, a certian brunette suddenly appeared infront of him.

"Yohoo, chibi-chan"

Hinata yelped in surprise, causing him to fall.

"Gwah!"

Oikawa was taken aback when Hinata did that.

"Oh! Its just you, Tooru-kun" he then sigh in relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know?"

Oikawa chuckles, "Sorry, Chibi-chan."

"Its fine" he replied. "By the way, one of my teammates told me that you came over yesterday?"

"Mhm" Oikawa hummed, "I actually wanted to talk to you" he added.

"What do you want to talk about?" He grabs his bag and starts walking, while Oikawa just follows him from behind.

"If im correct... Its almost your boyfriend, aka that blond megane's birthday, right?"

(In this chapter, Oikawa already knew that Tsukishima and Hinata were dating)

"Yeah, and so?"

"Are you going to go back to Japan for his birthday?"

Hinata became quiet, which made Oikawa to worry.

"You dont need to answer it, if you-"

"Yes, I'm going back to Japan for his birthday"

Oikawa looks at him, shock. But he quickly regain his senses, and puts on a smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"After three more days, I guess? I mean, I still wanted to make more memories in Rio, before I go back"

Oikawa was amazed by his reply.

"Wow! I never knew Chibi-chan would be this wise"

Hinata chuckles, "Thanks."

Later that night, the two decided to spend their time adventuring Rio. They went out for dinner again, and even bought souvenirs for eachother.

**_2_ ** _**more** _ _**days** _ **_to go_ **

"Oi, you haven't been online this past few days. What's going on, there?"

  
"Well, about that... Do you still remember that day where I spend my whole night with you on a call?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda overslept, and couldn't attend practice the next day. So the next day, I have to double up"

On the other side of the screen, Tsukishima sighed in relief.

"Idiot, dont overwork yourself"

Whenever Tsukishima gets worried about Hinata, the ginger would always tease him.

"Aww~ is _my_ Softyshima, worried?"

Tsukishima 'tch at him, "Not this again."

Hinata can already tell that Tsukishima is blushing at the other side, which caused the ginger to giggle.

This day, Hinata spends his time again on his computer, talking with his boyfriend on facetime.

_**1** _ _**more day** _ **_to go_ **

Today is the last day of Hinata's vacation in Rio.

So since its his last day, he decided to spend it in going on adventures. Touring Rio, and buying souvenirs for his friends.

He even bought one for Pedro, and for his beach volleyball teammates.

But sadly, the day has finally come to an end. When Hinata got back to his apartment, he starts packing his stuff for his tomorrow's flight.

**_Last day_ **

Hinata was already at the airport, waiting for his plane to arrive.

But before he went to the airport, he left a note and a gift for Pedro at their kitchen. Him and Oikawa also met, just to say goodbye to eachother.

Right now, its already 5:30 p.m in Rio. When Hinata heard a girl said that the plane has arrive, he got up and walked into the his plane.

When he got inside, he quickly look for his seat and sat down.

•

•

•  
_______________________________________

: **Hinata**

My plane is about to land :D

**Kenma:**

Im already here 😊

**:Hinata**

Okay! See you, there <3

**Kenma:**

See you, Shou <3

_______________________________________

Finally, Hinata is back in Japan.

Once his plane had landed, he grabs his bags and got off the plane. As he got inside the airport, there he can see a certain blond playing on his psp.

"Kenma!"

The blond named Kenma, looks up from his game. Once he sees Hinata, he stood up and walks over to the ginger.

"Hey, Shou" he smiles, "Welcome back in Japan."

Before Kenma could react, Hinata had already launch his body towards the blond for a hug.

"I miss you" he nuzzle his head at Kenma's neck.

Kenma chuckles, "I miss you too."

Hinata got off of Kenma, and fix his clothes.

"Anyways, when's the party starting?"

"Oh" Kenma checks his watch, "In less than 20 minutes"

"20 minutes!?" Hinata exclaimed, shock. "Let's go, before we get late" he added, and ran ahead.

- **Meanwhile** -

"Is everyone already here?" Suga looks around, and notice that a certain puddinghead wasn't present.

Suga walks over to the captain of Nekoma, and calls his name.

"Hey Kuroo, where's your boyfriend?" Suga asks the ex-captain of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou.

(By the way, Kuroo and Kenma are dating in this chapter)

"Wait, you didn't you know?"

Suga got confused at his question. "Didn't know what?"

Kuroo smirks, he leans down and whispers. "Chibi-chan is coming back here to surprise his boyfriend. That's why Kenma isn't here, because he went to pick up the shrimp."

Suga's mouth formed an 'o', while he nods his head.

"Their gonna be here soon" Kuroo said, before he shouts "Everyone! Let's start the party!"

**-Back to Hinata and Kenma** -

"So, how's life in Rio, Shou?" Kenma began.

"Pretty good, actually. I even played beach volleyball, and met Tooru-kun there"

Kenma didn't know who this 'Tooru' guy but he seems close to Hinata, so he decided to just shrug the thoughts off.

"That's great" as he keeps his attention at the road, a small smile appeared on his face.

"By the way, were almost there" He said, as they were about to arrive at Tsukishima's home.

When they have reach Tsukki's home, Hinata got out and grab his bags.

( **Tsukishima:** Dont call me 'Tsukki' ever again. **ONLY** Hinata, and Yamaguchi can call me that. **Rose:** Whatever you say, Tsukki~)

"I want you to follow me, Shou" Kenma spoke, once he got out of the car.

"Eh? Where are we going?"

"Dont question it"

Kenma heads inside the house first, while Hinata follows him not far behind. When they found a vacant room where nobody is around, they quickly went inside.

"I'll give you a signal when you are free to come out, got it?" Kenma said in a low tone.

"Hai!"

"Good, see you later" Kenma then went outside, and close the door on Hinata.

**-With Kenma** -

"Kurō, I'm back"

Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto turns around.

"Kitten, your finally here" he walks upto his boyfriend. "By the way, is Chibi-chan here?"

Kenma nod his head, as he gets ready to signal Hinata to come out.

•

"Ey, Megane-kun!" Bokuto Koutaro, the ex-captain of Fukurodani, shouted.

"Dont call me that" Tsukishima replied.

"Can you stop being salty, and have fun for once?"

Tsukishima 'tch' at him, "No."

"Geez! Your such a kill joy, four eyes" Bokuto whines. "Before we leave, we have a **BIG** surprise for you"

When Bokuto said that, everyone started to form a circle around Tsukishima.

"...What is it?"

"My disciple! You can come out" Bokuto shouted.

Few moments later, Tsukishima can already see a familiar boy with fluffy orange hair, standing infront of him with a smile.

"Hehe, surprise! Happy birthday, Tsukk-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, when the blond suddenly hugged him.

"I thought your staying at Rio for 2 years?"

Hinata giggles. "Well~ I decided to surprise you for your birthday"

Tsukishima broke the hug, and looks at Hinata with tears. Its tears of joy, dont worry.

"Wait- Are you crying?"

"No" he looks away, "My eyes are just sweaty."

"Aww" Hinata wipes Tsukishima's tears with his thumb. He then grabs the blond's chin, tilts it towards him and kiss his lips.

While the two embrace for a sweet and passionate kiss, everyone who are just watching at the back were now cheering.

-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Anyways, that's all! I'll see you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	8. OmiHina/SakuHina

**Someone Better**

**Pairings: Sakusa Kiyoomi x** **Hinata** **Shouyou**

**Category:** **A** **ngst** **,** **Break Up, Comfort, Fluff, Catching Feelings, Confessions** , **Tsundere Sakusa**

•••

"Atsu-" Hinata's sentence trails off, once he sees Atsumu kissing Kageyama.

He doesn't know if his eyes is deceiving him or not.

 _'No, no, no... This has to be a dream, right?'_ He asks himself. Hinata didn't notice, but he was starting to tear up.

"Shouyou-kun?"

Hinata quickly snap out from his thoughts.

"Baby!" Atsumu walks upto Hinata. "Its not what you think-" he was suddenly cut off, when Hinata slapped him.

"I don't wanna hear it, you cheating bastard!"

Atsumu looks at him, shock. "Babe, let me explain-"

"No! There's nothing to explain, _Miya Atsumu_. Were breaking up!" Hinata shouted at the blond, and left with tears on his eyes.

As he was running, he didn't notice someone was on his way, which cause them to fall to the ground.

The person groaned, "what the heck?" He opens his eyes to see a familiar ginger.

"Wait, Hinata?"

Hinata groans, rubbing his head as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Sakusa-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, surprise.

"Uh, why are you running so fast?" He stood up, and pats his clothes. Hinata just stayed silent, which made Sakusa worry.

The ginger was about to say something, but instead he just cried. "Me and Atsumu *sniff* broke up, because *sniff* he was cheating *sniff* on me"

When Sakusa saw Hinata crying, he kneels down and grabs the ginger, hugging him for comfort.

"Sakusa-kun?"

I know Sakusa hates touching people, but for him Hinata is an exception.

"You don't deserve that idiot, you deserve someone better" He spoke, which made Hinata smile.

"Thank you, Sakusa-kun"

Sakusa had a light blush, spreading on his cheeks. "No problem"

The two stood up from the ground, and fix their clothes.

"Want to go back to my apartment? I can make you tea, or whatever you like."

"... Sure"

•

When the two arrive at Sakusa's apartment, Sakusa opens the door and went inside.

"I see your finally back, Kiyoomi"

A voice spoke behind the two, which made the the two to look behind.

"Komori, your awake already?"

"Of course" the guy named Komori looks down to see Hinata. "Oh, and who's this? Is he your friend?"

"He's-"

"My name's Hinata Shouyou from the Karasuno Volleyball Team. Its nice to meet you...?"

Komori chuckles, "Komori Motoya from Itachiyama, also knows as Kiyoomi's cousin."

"Is nice to meet you, Komori-senpai!" The ginger beams a smile at Sakusa's cousin.

"Its nice to meet you too, Hinata" Komori rubs the back of his head, sheepishly. "Anyways, what brings you here to our apartment?"

"Oh, umm..." Before he could say anything, Sakusa quickly interrupted them.

He place a hand on Hinata's shoulder, which earned him a yelp from the ginger. "He just needs some space"

"Okay?" He replied. "By the way, are you going to stay here for the night? I heard there's going to be a storm coming, later."

Hinata looks down, while he fiddles with his thumbs. "Well, only if Sakusa-kun's okay with it"

"Of course, he is! Why wouldn't he? Right, Kiyoomi?" Komori glance at his cousin, who is staring at him with a deadly aura.

"Right."

"How about you go take a shower, Hinata. Kiyoomi, you go get him some clothes, while I do the cooking"

"A-arigato Komori-senpai, Sakusa-kun" Hinata bowed, before heading to the bathroom.

When Hinata left, Komori asks his cousin, "why does Hinata need some space? Did something happened?"

Sakusa didn't look at his cousin, as he mutter a small 'yeah'.

"What is it?" Komori asks, curioused.

Sakusa lets out a 'tch' at his cousin. "You know Miya?"

Komori tilts his head, confused. "Miya Atsumu? Yes."

Sakusa sighed. "Apperantly, Hinata caught him cheating. He didn't told me who, but he saw Miya kissing someone"

Komori felt bad after hearing his cousin's explanation.

"Damn..." That's the only thing he can say to his cousin, before he changes the subject. "Hey, weren't you suppose to get some clothes for Hinata?"

"Oh, yeah" Sakusa replied, and left to get some clothes for the ginger.

**Sakusa's POV:**

When I have some extra clothes for Hinata, I knocked on the door to the bathroom and said "Hinata, I'm coming in to drop off your clothes."

"Alright, Sakusa-kun!"

As I open the door, I look up to see Hinata with a towel covering his waist.

I blush, once I saw him with his hair down. What made me blush the most is his 6 pack abs.

For sure, I thought Hinata would just have 4 packs, but 6 packs?! Damn...

"Sakusa-kun, are you okay? Your face is red" Hinata spoke, which made me snap out from my thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Anyways, here's your clothes" I look to the side, as I gave him the clothes. After he recieves it, I quickly left the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

As I got to the kitchen, I notice Komori smirking.

"What?"

"Your face is so red. Seems like you really enjoy seeing him with no shirt on, huh?" He said, teasingly.

"Shut up"

**Hinata's POV:**

After I finish changing, I head to the kitchen where Sakusa-kun and Komori-senpai is.

"Come take a seat, Hinata"

Komori said, as he pats the vacant seat next to him. I quickly head over there, and sat down.

"Here, I know you must be really hungry after _that_. Dont need to be shy, just eat it"

I don't know what Komori-senpai mean't at the first part, but I just shrug it off.

"Itadakimasu!"

I grab a pair of chopsticks, and start eating the food that Komori-senpai made, and heck! It was delicious.

"Mhm! This taste so delicious, Komori-senpai!" I continued munching the food that he cooked, not even bothered with the crumbs on my face.

"Hehe, thanks"

•

After we finish eating, I decided to help Komori-senpai with the dishes.

"Thanks for the help, Hinata"

I smiled to him and said "No problem, Komori-senpai."

Once we're done, me and Komori-senpai head to the livingroom while Sakusa-kun went to take a shower.

(brUh- I just realized I wrote bathroom, instead of livingroom. But no worries, I already changed it)

"By the way, since i'll staying here for the night, where am I going to sleep?" I asks, turning my head tk Sakusa's cousin.

"Oh, about that... Guess you'll be sleeping in Kiyoomi's room, tonight"

"Eh?!" I looked at him, shock. "Are you sure about that? I mean, Sakusa-kun hates touching poeple. If its okay, I can just sleep at the couch"

"He's fine with it"

"Umm... Okay, then"

**3rd Person POV:**

After Sakusa was done taking his midnight shower, he decides to join his cousin and Hinata to watch some TV.

The three stayed up until 10 p.m. When they started to feel sleepy, they said 'goodnight' to eachother and head to their rooms.

And of course, since Hinata will be staying with them, so he went to Sakusa's room to sleep.

- **Time Skip** -

Couple of months later, Hinata and Sakusa were now friends. Not really friends, but more of a close friends.

The two would hangout, or have a sleepover at one of their places.

Although Sakusa hates touching people or going places that is crowded, he'd only considers Hinata as a clean person.

Yes, Hinata knows how much of a germaphobe Sakusa is before. That's why everytime he would come over to his apartment, he would always have a bag with some sanitizers, wipes or any other cleaning materials.

And that's how Sakusa's feelings for Hinata started.

And for Hinata, Sakusa didn't do much about it. The ginger just enjoys his company and more, and that's how Hinata falls for the germaphobe.

Right now, Hinata is on his way to Tokyo to meet Sakusa. This is also the day where the two are going to confess to eachother.

( **Rose:** Damn... Sakusa's lucky to have a confession, meanwhile I'm just here sitting and reading some yaoi TwT)

Once Hinata's train had finally arrive at Tokyo, he quickly exits the train and head to where Sakusa and him will be meeting.

When he finally arrive at the spot, there he can see someone sitting at the grass.

"Omi-kun, sorry I'm late"

I almost forgot, Sakusa also allows Hinata to call him 'Omi-kun or Kiyoomi'. But **ONLY** Hinata, though.

"Its fine."

Hinata then sat next to Sakusa.

"Wow, the view looks nice from here. How did you even find this place?" The ginger asks.

Sakusa looks at Hinata before he, turns he looks back at the view. "When me and Komori were kids, we would always come here to watch the view."

"Wow, that must be nice to live near a beautiful area, huh?"

Sakusa looks at the ginger. Everytime he looks at Hinata, he couldn't always take his eyes off the ginger.

He just wanted to smother the ginger with some kisses. He wanted to cuddle with him, while they look at the beautiful view.

"Yeah" he agreed.

Hinata and Sakusa stayed at the same spot, until it was starting to get dark. They didn't really do much, other than eating and talking about volleyball, the view or any random stuffs.

In short, they look like they're having a picnic.

•

•

•

"Omi-kun, I really had a fun time with you"

"Y-yeah... Me too" he looks away and scratch the back of his, shyly.

After that, they became silent for a while. They didn't talk or do anything, but they just stare at eachother.

Hinata was starting to get awkward, so he broke the tension off first.

"Before I go, I have something to say"

"I-i was about to say the same thing, also"

"Oh!" Hinata chuckles. "How 'bout we say it together, then?"

"Alright."

"In the count of three

1

2

3

I like you Omi-kun/Hinata!"

Both of their eyes widened, and quickly covered their mouth. Well, it was just only Hinata who covered his mouth.

"Eh? Y-you like me?" He exclaimed, as he points a finger at the germaphobe.

"Of course" He turns away from Hinata, but underneath his mask his face was a blushing mess.

Hinata was also blushing, but he didn't turn away. Instead, he slowly walks upto Sakusa, pulls his mask off and kiss his lips.

Sakusa got shock, but he kissed back anyway.

When they pull away for air, Sakusa got flustered and pushed him away.

"Dont do that without my permission!" The germaphobe shouted with a flustered face.

And yes, Sakusa is also a tsundere when it comes to Hinata.

Hinata begins to laugh, which confused Sakusa.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Its just that... Hahaha... You look so cute" Hinata kept laughing, not knowing that he made Sakusa flustered again.

"Tch... Your the cute one, here"

That made the ginger stop laughing, "Thanks."

Sakusa lets out a 'tch' again.

"Stupid" he mutters under his mask. Hinata heard what he said, and smirks.

"Omi-kun~" the ginger whines.

Sakusa turns his head to the ginger, "what?"

Hinata started giggling like a child, which Sakusa find it adorable. "I luv you~"

Sakusa blushed, furiously.

"I- i love you, too"

Hinata smiles after hearing Skausa's reply. Without any warning, he jumps unto Sakusa, making them fall to the ground.

The two stayed there, and didn't move. They just watch the stars while hugging eachother, embracing eachother for warmth.

-End of The Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Anyways, that's all! See you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	9. ShouHina

**A Jealous Snake Is On The Lose**

**Pairings: Daishou Suguru x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category: Smuts, A*al s*x, A*al fingering, Marking, Orgasm, Daddy Kink, Spanking, Praise Kink, Jealous Daishou**

**Sorry I couldn't update this book last week, I was pretty busy with my online class :(**

**🍋 Smut Warning 🍋**

**For those who are innocent, this chapter will have smut. T** **hank you for reading... An** **d enjoy! 😇**

•••

"Kenma!"

A cheerful tangerine comes out from the bus, and launch himself towards the Nekoma's setter.

"Hey, Shou" The puddinghead smiles.

"I miss you, so much!" He whines, as he nuzzles his head at the setter's neck.

On the other hand, Kenma was trying his best not to blush infront of Hinata.

"I miss you too, Shou" he hugs the redhead back.

Some players who saw the scene are staring in awe, while a certain captain was staring at the scene, eyes full of jealousy.

And that captain is none other than the captain of Nohebi, Daishou Suguru.

Guess this will be a shitty day for him.

•

Guess what?

It was INDEED a shitty day for him. Mostly because, Hinata keeps ignoring him. He didn't even talk, or glance at him.

And for the most part, he keeps talking to others and not to Daishou.

That pisses the captain off, so much.

As Nohebi's match with Nekoma was about to start, Daishou took glance at his boyfriend, nd all he can see is Hinata talking to Kageyama.

Daishou clicks his tongue in jealousy. He then turns back to look at Kuroo, with a pissed expression.

"Hey, what's with that look? Still thinking on why Mika dump you for another guy?" Kuroo asks with a shit-eating grin, plastered on his face.

Daishou grits his teeth, a tick mark appeared on the side of his forehead.

"Atleast I get to date someone, unlike you. Still single?" He replied back to the Neko captain, with his usual smirk.

(This roast seems cringy, but just go on with it)

Kuroo grits his teeth in annoyance. He was about to mock the captain back, when the referee suddenly blew his whistle, signaling both teams to get into position.

**-After The Match-**

Nekoma was cheering at the other side, and as for Nohebi... Well, they lost.

But the snakes didn't really care, since its just a practice match.

After the game, it was now Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa's turn to have a practice match.

Daishou decides to take a break, so he heads out of the gym.

As he was walking, he can see a certain ginger walking towards his direction.

An idea suddenly struck Daishou's head, which made him smirk.

When Daishou got closer to Hinata, he grabs the ginger's shoulder and pins him to the wall.

"Suguru, what are you-" Hinata was cut off, when Daishou kissed him on the lips.

The kiss wasn't sweet and passionate, but its full of lust and hunger. Hinata kinda like it, so he melts into the kiss.

The greenette then licks Hinata's bottom lip, asking him for entrance. The two fought for dominance, but sadly Daishou won.

After a while, Daishou pulls away and made his way down to the ginger's neck. He suck the latter's neck, until he found the spot.

"Mhm~" Hinata lets out a soft maon, when the captain had found his favorite spot.

Daishou kept sucking the same spot, until a hickey is visible. As he was busy marking his territory, his hands snake around Hinata's waist and upto his chest.

He then begins to play with the ginger's nipples, which is where Hinata's sensitive spot is.

"Su...guru~"

Hinata quickly covers his mouth, so nobody can hear them.

"S-suguru... stop"

"Stop? Are you sure you wanna stop, now?"

Hinata looks away, and mummbles a small 'no'. Daishou smirks, when he heard the ginger's reply.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere private, and finish this" He spoke. He then picks up the ginger, and carries him bridal style.

•

When they found an empty room, they went inside and close the door.

Daishou quickly puts Hinata down, before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side.

He did the same with Hinata's shirt, also.

After that, he then goes for another heated kiss, while his hands lingers around Hinata's body.

From his chest, to his waist, until his hand reaches the bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

"Ngh~" Hinata grunts, when he felt his boyfriend's hand touching his hard on.

"Wow... I did't know your already this hard, because of the kiss" The captain spoke, teasingly.

Afterwards, he pulls Hinata's pants off and throws it to the side. Now the only thing that Hinata has left, is his boxers.

"Your also wet just by the kiss? You must be really horny for me, aren't you?" He purred, and nibbles Hinata's earlobe while touching the tip of his boyfriend's member.

The ginger grits his teeth to muffle his moans.

Later on, Daishou begins to pull Hinata's boxers off, revealing his 7 inch dick.

"Hold on" but before he could touch him, Daishou's hands went into his pocket to grab something.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Hinata asks, confused.

"Impatient, aren't we?" When he finally found the item, he then takes it out from his pocket.

That item was none other than, a bottle of lube or lubricant. He opens the lid of the bottle, and pours some into his fingers.

After he's done coating his fingers with some lube, he empties the bottle by pouring it into Hinata's ass, making the boy shiver.

"Mhm~"

When the bottle is finally empty, Daishou throws it to the side, creating a loud 'clank'.

Without any warning, he quickly shoves two of his fingers inside Hinata's hole.

"A- ahHh~ S-suguru!"

Daishou started moving his fingers, while he uses his other hand to jerk Hinata's member.

Few seconds later, and the greenette added another finger into Hinata's hole.

"AhHh~"

When Daishou had remove his fingers, he begins to take off his shorts, revealing his 12 inch harden member.

He then switches his boyfriend's position, making the ginger's ass to face him, while his (Hinata's) head is facing the wall.

He grabs Hinata's arms and place them in his back, as he slowly enters the ginger's ass.

"HaAah~"

Hinata moans, his eyes were looking up while his tongue was out. In short, he's doing the ahegao expression.

The greenette lets out a breathy moan, before he starts thrusting his dick inside Hinata.

"Nhgh~ Sugu...ru"

Daishou thrusted a little bit deeper into Hinata's ass, he's actually almost close to hitting Hinata's prostate.

"aAaaAh~!"

When the greenette's dick has hit the ginger's prostate, he kept hitting it till Hinata's dick starts to leak precum.

"Su...gu...ru"

"You like that, baby boy? You like it when I fuck you hard, and deep? You like it when I fuck you like this, till you can't walk the next day?" Daishou asks the ginger.

Hinata can only nod his head, since his mind went blank because of the pleasure that Daishou is giving him.

"Answer me, using your words" the greenette then spank the boy's ass, leaving a visible printed hand mark on Hinata's peachy ass.

"Y-yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, D-daddy~"

"Good boy"

Daishou begins to increase the pace of his thrust while bitting the boy's neck, creating a huge bite mark.

"Daddy..... F-faster"

"What's the magic word~?"

Hinata's face became flustered, "P-please?"

And, the captain did what his boyfriend requested. He increased his thrust a little faster, making the other latter a moaning mess.

"Yes! Just like that, Daddy.... Fuck!"

Hinata didn't know why, and where he learns such lewd words. But whenever Hinata say those words, Daishou would get even more turned on.

"You like that?"

"Mhmm~ Just like that, Daddy"

Hinata can already feel Daishou's member twitch inside, signaling him that the greenette is about to come soon.

"D-daddy.... I-im coming!"

"Me too, baby"

Daishou gave his last thrust, before coming inside Hinata. The two came at the same time, although Hinata's milk went all over his face down to his chest.

"Ah~ Im so tired"

The greenette spoke, he slowly pulls his dick out and lays next to Hinata at the ground.

The ginger who just regained his senses after their 'fun', turns around to him.

"Why do you have to be so rough? I still wanna play volleyball, you know?"

Daishou looks down at the pouting ginger in guilt, "Im sorry, baby... I got so frustrated, because you were ignoring me earlier"

He brought Hinata close to him, as they cuddle at the floor.

When Hinata heard his reply, he got sad. "No, its suppose to be my fault"

Daishou looks at the ginger, confused. "Huh? How come?"

"You've been ignoring me for this past few days, thinking that your cheating on me, and so I decided to do make you jealous"

Hinata can feel his cheeks heating up, because of the emberrassment.

Daishou who heard the ginger's reply, smiled. "Why would I be cheating on you, if YOU are the only person I love?"

Hinata chuckles, "I dont know."

"But you DID make me feel jealous, though" He kisses Hinata's forehead, which made Hinata to giggle, cutely.

"Awe~ Im sorry, Daddy~" He teasingly said to the captain, not knowing the consequences that he'll get.

"So now your teasing me, after that? You need to be punished, baby" Daishou spoke, he then hovers on top of Hinata and kisses him.

Later that night, the room was filled again with the sound of skin slapping, spanking, moaning and more.

- **The** **next day** -

As everyone was practicing at the gym, a certain libero noticed that the gym was lacking of energy.

He looks around, and notices that his favourite kouhai wasn't around.

"Hey, has anyone see Hinata?"

Nishinoya asks, which caught everyone's attention. Everyone replied to him 'no', as they look around also.

"Now that you said it, where is he?" Oikawa asks.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday, after Nohebi's match"

"I guess we can say the same thing to our captain" One of the players from Nohebi, spoke.

Few minutes later and the door to the gym suddenly opens, revealing the person who they were looking for.

But they became shock, when they see the ginger limping.

"Hinata/Chibi-chan/Shrimpy/Karasuno's #10/Mini-spiderman/Boke/Kouhai/Shouyou, what happened to you?" They all rush to help Hinata.

As they were busy bombering him with some questions, they didn't notice someone standing behind him.

"He's alright, guys"

That got everyone's attention. They all look up to see Daishou, helping the redhead.

"Daishou/Shitty Snake/Captain!?" Some of the players exclaimed.

"Wait... What makes you say that?" Suga asks, after hearing what Daishou said.

He glance at Hinata and smirks, "Probably because we have sex, and I just got too rough last night" he proudly announces to everyone.

After saying that, Daishou was now running while an angry mother crow is chasing him.

-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my first smut chapter. Im sorry if its cringy as hell, im new at writing a smut chapter, so im still not good at it.
> 
> I know some of you have already notice the words kept repeating, over and over. Im sorry, its just that my english vocabulary isn't that good.
> 
> TwT
> 
> Anyways, that's all! See you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	10. AtsuHina

**Lyric Prank**

  
**Pairings: Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shouyou**

**Category: Chatfic, Groupchat, Lyric Prank, Chaos**

**Listen to the song: E-girls are ruining my life by Corpse.**

•••

**:** **🌞💖** **Sunshine**

Atsumu-san

**Ts** **umu🦊** **:**

What's up, babe?

**:** **🌞💖** **Sunshine**

Can we do something fun??

**T** **sumu🦊:**

What kind of 'fun'?? 😏

**:** **🌞💖Sunshine**

Can you help me lyric prank my team??

Please 👉👈

**T** **sumu🦊:**

A lyric prank? Sure.

But what song?

**:🌞💖** **Sunshine**

"E-girls Are Ruining My Life" by Corpse

**Tsumu** **🦊:**

I know that song!

**:** **🌞💖** **Sunshine**

Great! I'll add you to our gc, now

**T** **sumu🦊:**

Sure thing, babe~ 😘

•

•

•

**Sunshine** _has added_ **Atsumu** _to the chat._

**Saltyshima:**

Why the fuck did you add Barry Benson, here?

**Sugamama:**

TSUKISHIMA KEI, LANGUAGE

**Yams:**

Tsukki, dont be mean

**Saltyshima:**

Urusai, Yamaguchi

**Yams:**

Gomen, Tsukki...

**KaGAYama:**

OI BOKE, WHY DID YOU ADD HIM HERE?!

**:Sunshine**

@ **Atsumu** Choke me, like you hate me but you love me 😋

  
**Saltyshima:**

...

**Yams:**

...

**KaGAYama:**

BOKE HINATA, BOKE

**Enno-SHIT-a:**

...

Im out

**Enno-SHIT-a** _went offline._

**Sugamama:**

MY CHILD, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE WORDS?!? 😊🔪

**BestSenpai:**

Ooh~ Sugamama is on ✨MAMA✨ mode.

Yo Noya-bro, prepare some popcorn🍿🍿

**BestLibero:**

Already did, bro🍿🍿

**:Sunshine**

Lowkey, wanna date me when you fuck me

**Goddess** _went online._

**Goddess:**

(uwu)

**BestLibero:**

KIYOKO-SAN😍😍💖💖❤❤

**BestSenpai:**

KIYOKO-SAN😍😍💖💖❤❤

**Goddess** _went offline._

**BestSenpai:**

I love it when she ignores me😍😍💖💖

**BestLibero:**

Same, bro😍😍💖💖

**Saltyshima:**

Simps.

**:Sunshine**

Touch me with the lights off, and my chains on 😜

**Sugamama:**

ATSUMU, DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD!!😡😡🔪🔪

 **Saltyshima** **:**

Is the shrimp really that horny for Barry Benson?

**Atsumu:**

The fuck?? Stop calling me "Barry Benson"

**Sugamama:**

STOP CURSING AT MY CHRISTIAN COMMUNITY 🔪🔪

**:Sunshine**

Baby 😘 I'm not the right one you should wait on~

  
**Sugamama:**

BABY??!?! 😨😨

**Sugamama** _went offline._

**Deadchi** _went online_ _._

**Deadchi:**

Can anyone tell me why Suga fainted?

**Yams:**

Backread, Daichi-san

**Deadchi:**

**...**

**Deadchi** _went offline._

**:Sunshine**

He a freak, lil a bad hoe😜

Gasper told me kill it, I said lemme grab my death note.

**BestLibero:**

Shouyou, you have a death note??

**KaGAYama:**

OI BOKE, WHO'S GASPER?!?

**Sugamama** _went online._

**Sugamama:**

BABY, PLEASE DONT KILL SOMEONE

**Atsumu:**

He pull me, like a lasso

Saying that he know me, I dont even know his @ though.

**:Sunshine**

Ain't no daddy issues, then I wont even bother

**Yams** **:**

Daddy issues?? You have Daddy issues??

**Sugamama:**

DID DAICHI DO SOMETHING TO YOU, MY CHILD?!?

**Deadchi** _went online._

**Deadchi:**

Of course not, Suga!! Why would I hurt our child??

**Sugamama:**

YOU BETTER SPEAK THE TRUTH, OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING AT THE COUCH TONIGHT 😡😡

**Deadchi:**

...

**Everyone (Except Hinata):**

**...**

**:Sunshine**

She say I kill her cat, like i'm Luke Magnotta

  
**BestSenpai:**

Who is she??

**BestLibero:**

And who's Luke Magnotta?

**:Sunshine**

Real bad bitch, Pussy bald like Saitama

  
**Deadchi** **:**

HINATA SHOUYOU

**Sugamama:**

MY CHILD, LANGUAGE

**Saltyshima:**

Wow... I'm surprise they're not calling me by my full name, this time

**:Sunshine**

They used to hate me, now they want me

**Sugamama:**

WHO HATES MY BABY?? AND WHO ARE "THEY"?? 😃😃🔪🔪

**Deadchi:**

Suga, please calm down

**Sugamama:**

NO. WILL NOT CALM DOWN, UNTIL MY BABY WILL TELL ME THEIR NAMES!!!

**:Sunshine**

Bitch, I feel like i'm Gaara

  
**Sugamama:**

MY CHILD, YOU BETTER STOP CURSING 😾😾

**Deadchi:**

HINATA SHOUYOU

**AsaJESUS** _went online._

**AsaJESUS:**

Hey guys, i'm back from my bible reading :)

Did I miss something?

**:Sunshine**

By you fuckin' with the wrong one 👉😜👈

Fuck his team, fuck your clique, bitch i'm on one~

**Sugamama:**

DID YOU TEACH MY CHILD HOW TO CURSE, MIYA ATSUMU?!? 😡😡🔪🔪

**Atsumu:**

N-no, sir 😅

**Yams:**

**...**

**Saltyshima:**

...

**KaGAYama:**

...

**Deadchi:**

**...**

**BestLibero:**

👁👄👁

**BestSenpai:**

**👁** 👄👁

**AsaJESUS:**

I- I'm just gonna go and read the bible, again

**AsaJESUS** _went offline._

**:** **Sunshine**

Fuck your stream, fuck your clip, you ain't saw one 😼

**Sugamama:**

My child... 😨😨

**Deadchi:**

Suga, please dont faint again

**:Sunshine**

Got your bitch on my dick 😎 like she want one

**BestSenpai:**

D-damn Hinata, is that even you?

**BestLibero:**

Is he drunk, again??

**Atsumu:**

She got death notes, Dead souls, Split dye, Chain cold

**Saltyshima:**

The shrimp got chains? Wow, I didn't know shrimp is actually this kinky 😏

**Yams:**

Tsukki-

**Atsumu:**

Think I fell inlove when he said, "grab me by the neck tho"

**KaGAYama:**

Are they sexting??

**Saltyshima:**

Im surprise you even know what "sexting" means, King

**KaGAYama:**

IM NOT THAT DUMB

AND DONT CALL ME KING, YOU DAMN SALTSHAKER

**BestSenpai:**

Pffft- Saltshaker 🤣🤣

**BestLibero:**

Bro, I cant stop laughing🤣🤣

**Saltyshima:**

Shut up baldy, midget 🙄

**Atsumu:**

All thru the night, Colder than ice

**BestLibero:**

Are they gonna have se-

**Sugamama:**

NISHINOYA YUU, DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE 😃🔪

**BestLibero:**

...

**Atsumu:**

Man, I swear these goth girls finna fuck up my life

**Sugamama:**

MIYA ATSUMU, DONT YOU CURSE IN MY CHRISTIAN COMMUNITY 😾🔪🔪

**Atsumu:**

Bat 🦇 wing fly

Like the moon 🌙 in the sky

**BestLibero:**

What?

**BestSenpai:**

I dont get it

 **Saltyshima** **:**

Because you two are idiots.

**BestSenpai/BestLiberi:**

OI, WERE NOT IDIOTS

**Atsumu:**

He just looking through my soul with those Shinigami eyes 👀

Coke in my nose

**Saltyshima:**

What 😃 the 😃 actual 😃 fuck 😃

**Sugamama:**

TSUKISHIMA KEI

**Deadchi:**

TSUKISHIMA KEI

**Saltyshima:**

...

**Atsumu:**

And a blade in his thigh

**Sugamama:**

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CHILD?!? 😡😡

**Atsumu:**

Man, I think this boy is really tryna plan my demise

It's the pumpkin patch king 🎃👑

**Saltyshima:**

Pffft- "King"

**KaGAYama:**

DONT CALL ME KING, BARRY BENSON AND DAMN SALTSHAKER

**Atsumu:**

Im not talking to you, goody-two shoes 🙄🙄

With the corpse, with the ring💍

**Sugamama:**

Are you confessing to my child??? Because if you do, im not allowing you to marry him 😾

**Atsumu:**

And he fuck my bestfriend, if I die here today~

**:Sunshine**

Choke me 😼 like you hate me, but you love me~

Lowkey, wanna date me when you fuck me UwU

Touch me with the lights off, and with the chains on 👉😜👈

Baby 😘 i'm not the right one, you should wait on~

**Sugamama:**

...

**Deadchi:**

...

**Saltyshima:**

...

**Yams:**

...

**KaGAYama:**

...

**BestLibero:**

...

**BestSenpai:**

...

**:Sunshine**

It was just a lyric prank, guys 😅

**Saltyshima:**

I thought you'd be horny for Barry Benson, but I guess not

**Yams:**

Tsukki-

**Saltyshima:**

Urusai, Yamaguchi 🙄

**Yams:**

Hehe... Sorry not sorry, Tsukki 😝

**Sugamama:**

So, all of this is just a lyric prank?

**Atsumu:**

Yep.

 **Deadchi** **:**

And, who's idea is this??

**:Sunshine**

Mine 😅😋

**Sugamama:**

I- HOW AND WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT SONG?!?

**:Sunshine**

Oh! Kiyoko-san was the one who suggested me to listen to that song.

**BestLibero/BestSenpai:**

KIYOKO-SAN!?!

**Goddess** _went online._ ****

**Goddess:**

Yes, it was me who suggested that song

**Sugamama:**

I- i dont even know what to say...

**:Sunshine**

Anyways, me and Atsumu-san need to go.

We still have to meet up for our date, see ya :)

**Sunshine** _went offline._

**Sugamama:**

WAIT WHAT!?!

**Atsumu:**

See ya, crows 😜

**Atsumu** _left the chat._

**Sugamama:**

OH NO, YOU DONT 😃🔪🔪

**Sugamama** _went offline._

**Deadchi:**

Guys, can anyone help me refrain Suga from killing Atsumu??

-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Atsumu and Hinata are already dating. But Karasuno just haven't found out about it, until the two started lyric pranking them.
> 
> Anyways, that's all! See ya at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	11. KitaHina

**Daddy's Brat**

  
**Pairings: Kita Shinsuke x Hinata** **Shouyou**

 **Requested by:** [ **Eclipse_Sunshine** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Eclipse_Sunshine)

**Category: Smuts** , **A*al s*** **x, S*x toys,** **Blowjob,** **Daddy** **kink, Praise kink, Light dom Kita, Orgasms, Married**

**I'll be using Hinata's first name in this chapter, since he's already married to Kita. But for Shinsuke, I'll just be using his family name** **.**

•••

As Kita got home from work, he was surprise to see the lights off. Not only that, but his husband wasn't also around.

Usually, whenever Kita gets home he would be greeted by his husband. But now, there's nothing but silence inside the house.

Kita started to get worried. He went to the kitchen to check, but there was nobody there.

Then he went to the livingroom, and nobody was there. Then the bathroom, and nobody was still there.

His last option is their shared bedroom, upstairs. As he got upstairs, his heart began to beat fast and lots of 'what-if' thoughts came into his head.

 _'What if he isn't here?_ ' or _'What if he got kidnap?'_ Are the thoughts that keeps appearing on his head.

Kita took a deep breathe, before opening the door to their room. As he bust the door open, his body froze as his eyes widen in shock.

His eyes lingered at the boy who is at their bed, sitting and wearing a very erotic outfit.

(Im kinda lazy to describe that outfit, so just think of ANY outfit that looks erotic)

Beside him is their nightstand with a red velvet box on top, but inside were actually full of surprises that he (Kita) did not know.

"Shinsuke, welcome back!" his beloved husband spoke in an excited tone.

"Shouyou.... Why are you wearing _that_?" Kita asks, swallowing the lump that is forming on his throat.

"Didn't you say you wanted _this_ , before, Shinsuke?"

"I..." He actually _did_ say he wanted to see Shouyou wearing this, before. But he didn't know he's actually going to wear it. He just thought Shouyou was joking, or teasing him.

While Kita was busy analyzing the events that is happening right now, he didn't notice that his husband had stood up from their bed and started walking towards him.

When Kita snap back to reality, he quickly took notice and began to back away.

"Shouyou, what are you doing?"

Kita took a step back, until he hits the wall. He's now finally cornered by his husband.

"What am _I_ doing? Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you what you wanted, _Shinsuk_ e"

He replied, making Kita shiver. Shouyou reach for his husband, and wrap his arms at his neck. He then slowly leans towards the other latter, and give him a kiss.

The kiss was a bit sloppy, but it was still nice.

While Shouyou was busy doing his job, Kita took this opportunity to snake his hand at his husband's back, reaching for the zipper and began to open it.

When the zipper is fully opened, he began to slip the clothes off. He only undressed the top part though, he'll just have to wait for Shouyou to do the bottom part.

After that, the two broke the kiss and stared at eachother's eyes.

•

•

•

Not a minute has pass, and Kita was now moaning while Shouyou was giving him a blowjob.

"HaAah~ Sho-shouyou~"

Kita grabs Shouyou's fluffy hair, and push his dick a bit deeper into the ginger's mouth.

"Ngh~ Shouyou, i-im about to... C-cum"

Shouyou didn't bother answering him, but instead, he just looks at him through his eyelashes.

When Kita made eye contact with the ginger, he quickly regretted it because now, he got hard again.

"F-fuck..."

Kita groans and pushes Shouyou's head deep into his dick, while he lets out all of his loads into Hinata's mouth.

When Kita was done, he lets go of Shouyou, who is now panting while cum drips from the corner of his mouth.

"Since you pleasured me, you deserve to swallow it"

Kita said with a smirk on his face. Shouyou on the other hand, did what his husband had told him too.

"So, how was it?"

Shouyou licks his lips, as lust takes over his body again.

"Good... But, still want more..."

"Hmm~? You want more?"

Shouyou nod his head, his face started to turn from the emberrassment.

"Get up, and position yourself in all fours on the bed. NOW" Kita commanded, his tone became a bit darker than before.

Shouyou started to get giddy and excited, on where this is going. He quickly walk towards their bed, and did what Kita had told him.

His head was facing the comfy pillow and his hands were at their bed, supporting his body while his ass is up in the air, making Kita see a full view of his peach-looking ass.

Kita examined his husband, before walking to their shared bed and crawling towards Shouyou.

"You really look so hot right now, Shouyou~" he purred and licks his ear, making Shouyou tremble and moan out his name.

"S-shinsuke~~"

"What do you want, baby?" He asks with a smirk.

"I-inside m-me... p-please"

"Do you want my dick to be inside your ass?"

Shouyou didn't reply, but instead he just nods his head.

"Then, play with yourself. Let me see you pleasure yourelf, and i'll do what you asked"

Shouyou's eyes widened, and his white cheeks were now red.

"W-what?"

"Baby, dont you 'what' me. I know you heard me for the first time"

Shouyou gulped. He slowly sat up from their bed and crawls towards the nightstand, reaching the velvet box and grabbing what's inside of it.

Kita looked at the ginger with confusion. His eyes following the ginger's action, before noticing that his husband had took out a bottle of lube and a vibrator.

"Where did you get those?" He asks, pointing at the _stuffs_ in Shouyou's hands.

"Oh, these? I bought them online" Shouyou replied with a (not so) innocent smile.

•

•

•

Few seconds later, Shouyou was now moaning Kita's name while a vibrator was in his ass. His body was trembling, as he grips the sheets.

He also had took off his clothings before, and threw it somewhere. Now, he's fully naked.

"S-sHinSuKe~~! AaAh~"

Kita just watch from behind, licking his lips while he jacks off at the view infront of him.

 _'Gorgeous'_ he thought.

Few minutes later, Shouyou was almost at his climax when suddenly he felt the vibrator being pulled out.

"H-huh?"

He stops, and turns around to his husband.

"What's wrong- Gah!" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because of Kita suddenly switching his position.

Now, Shouyou is laying on his back while facing his hungry and horny husband.

"Shinsuke, why did you pull out the vibrator?"

"You gave me such a show, _darling._ And so, you deserve your _second_ reward"

Without a warning, Kita quickly pushed himself inside the ginger's hole.

"AaAaAah~~!"

Shouyou arched his back at the pleasure.

"I'll start moving now" Kita spoke, before he started thrusting his dick in Shouyou's tight hole.

"F-fuck! Y-your so tight, baby"

"HaAah~~"

Kita kept thrusting his dick, until Shouyou's dick started to leak precum.

"Y-yes! That's it, Shi-shinsuke~"

Shouyou was drooling at the corner of his mouth, tears forming at his eyes while his whole face was a blushing mess. Just like what Kita wanted to see.

"Do you like that, _doll_ _?"_ Kita asks in a teasing tone.

Shouyou just nod his head. He couldn't form proper words at this moment, because of the pleasure that he's recieving.

Few minutes later, Kita stopped moving to take a deep breathe. That quickly got Shouyou's full attention.

"What's wrong, *pant* Shinsuke?" The ginger lifted his head to look at his husband, confused.

Before Shouyou could say something again, Kita began to move. He slowly pulled his member and quickly pushed it, hitting the ginger's prostate.

"AaAh!"

Shouyou threw his head back, because of the sudden pleasure.

Once again, Kita had started to move his hips. His dick was deep inside Shouyou's hole this time, so he can clearly hit the ginger's prostate.

"Shin- haAah~!"

Kita just kept moving, not even stopping to take a deep breathe.

"Mhm~~ f-faster, Shinusuke..."

"Hm? What was that, _sweetheart?_ " Kita asks in a teasing tone.

"F-faster... Shinu-"

Shouyou didn't get to finish what he was saying, because of his husband who suddenly smacked his ass.

"That's not how you address me at our _play time_ , darling~"

Shouyou became silent.

" _Baby_ , don't tell me you forget what I said before?"

The ginger nod his head, saying 'no' to his husband's question while he looks away.

"So you didn't forget, huh? Then if you remember, what do you call me everytime we have fun, _Shouyou?"_

" _D-daddy_ "

Kita's lip formed into a smirk, "Very good. Now complete your sentence, while addressing me with that nickname"

Shouyou had a blush across his cheeks. It is a sign that he's starting to feel emberrassed.

"If your not going to talk, then I might smack that peachy as-"

"P-please... Go faster, D-daddy" the ginger quickly replied, but in a low tone.

Kita looked at him with a smug grin, "What was that? I didn't quite hear you, you know?"

Now, Shouyou was actually feeling emberrassed.

"Sh-shinsuke" Shooyou whinned "stop it!"

Kita lets out a chuckle at his husband's cute reaction.

"Your face is so cute when I tease you. It makes me more _hard_ , you know?" He then kissed the ginger's cheeks, "But I'm sorry if you got emberrassed, I'll do your request now"

After saying that, the pace of his thrust was starting to go fast. But it became fast, when Shouyou showered him with more praises.

That's right, my sweet roses. Kita actually has a praise kink.

Although, praises aren't the only thing that Kita gets hard at. He also gets hard, whenever Shouyou moans. His moans are so loud, that Kita thinks their neighbor can hear them.

"AaaAah~~ Yes! T-that's... Fuck!"

And by that moan of his, Kita can already tell that Shouyou is almost close to cumming.

"Shi-shinsuke... I-im so close!"

And yep. He's totally correct.

Kita just kept on moving his hips, hitting Shouyou's prostate over and over. He won't stop until both of them are satisfied.

When Shouyou had finally reached his limits, he lets out a loud moan while he cums all over his body and face.

After he was done letting out all of his seeds, he was eventually the first one to pass out from their fun.

Kita on the other hand wasn't done yet, though. He was still thrusting inside the ginger's hole.

When Kita eventually came, he groans while he shoots his seed inside the ginger's hole.

"Ah, that was nice" Kita spoke.

He then pulls out his dick, and let his body fall next to the ginger who has already passed out.

He looked at him and smiled. Kissing him on the head and whispering, 'I love you' before tucking himself to bed. Not even bothering to clean himself, or his husband up after their 'fun' time.

-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, that's all. See you at da next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


	12. NoyaHina

**An Accident**  


  
**Pairings: Nishinoya Yuu x Hinata Shouyou**

**//Requested//**

**Category: Fluff,** **Beach Volleyball, Fem! Hinata,** **Harem, More jealous** **bois** **,** **Chaos**

•••

Today, Karasuno is on their way to the beach for their summer vacation. They're not the only ones that will be on the beach though, other teams will also be joining them.

This summer vacation was actually planned by none other than the two chaotic duo, Nishinoya and Tanaka.

The others didn't feel like agreeing to their plan at first, but when a certain female player of theirs came up with a beach volleyball plan, everyone quickly agreed.

•  


•  


•  


"Everyone! Were finally here!"

Everyone began to wake uo from their nap, and take theirs bags with them before exiting the bus.

As they finally got out, there they can see all the teams that were invited to the vacation.

(The teams: Karasuno, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Aoba johsai, Dateko, Fukurodani, Inarizaki, Kamomedai, Itachiyama, Nohebi and Johzenji)

"Late as always, huh, crows?" Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Nekoma came towards Daichi and the other Karasuno players to greet them.

His eyes then began to linger around, looking for something, or should I say _someone_.

"Hey, where's Chibi-chan?" He asks.

"She's still asleep at the bus. She'll eventually wake up later, for now let's not bother her"

Then all of the players from the other teams, or should I say SIMPS for Shouyou nod their heads.

- **With Hinata** -

Yawning, Hinata slowly wakes up from her slumber and got up. She looks around, seeing nobody was inside the bus.

She began to panic, but then she looks around again, and notice that they're at their destination.

She sighed in relief, quickly grabbing her bags amd exiting the bus to catch up with her teammates.

As she step foot at the beach, she can see everyone was already here.

The others were already swimming, surfing, eating or just playing beach volleyball.

She looks to the side, and notice some people sitting under the shades. Its actually just Kunimi, Kenma and Akaashi.

She smiled at herself, and made her way to the place where Yachi, Kiyoko and the other managers are.

"Hey Kiyoko-san, Yachi-san"

She waved at the managers, beaming a bright smile that almost made them blind. Well, only the other managers though. Yachi and Kiyoko are already immune to her smile.

"Hinata! Your finally awake, I see" Yachi greeted her friend with excitement.

Hinata giggled.

"I know, Yachi-san" She place her bag down. "By the way, can you keep an eey on my bag while I go change?"

She asks the managers, and they all nodded at her request. After that, Hinata grabs some clothes and made her way to the bathroom to change.

On her way to the bathroom, Hinata notice two fukurodani players exiting the men's bathroom.

It was just Kohona and Komi.

As she got closer to two Fukurodani players, she greets them, happily.

"Hello Konoha-senpai, Komi-senpai!"

The two players looked to where the voice came from, and they instantly blushed once they see the ginger.

"H-hello, Hinata/Hinata-chan" Konoha and Komi said in unison.

"Are you guys enjoying your vacation? By the way, where's Bokuto-san? I only saw Akaashi, earlier"

She asks in curiosity, when she noticed earlier that the Fukurodani was nowhere to be seen.

"Him and the captain of Nekoma, Kuroo was it? Went somewhere to get some drinks" Konoha replied.

"Oh, I see" she mutters "Well, anyways! I'm going to change now, see you later Konoha-senpai, Komi-senpai"

The two boys from her harem blushed, furiously.

"See you later too, Hinata/Hinata-chan"

Then, she went ahead and enter the girl's bathroom.

- **F** **ew Minutes Later** -  


After she was finish changing, she checks herself on the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

As she got outside, she notice another person exiting the men's bathroom. This time it was the Aoba johsai's wing spiker, Iwaizumi.

"Ah, Iwaizumi-senpai!"

The wing spiker looked to the side, and blushed. His face was red like a tomato.

"S-shouyou! I- umm... Didn't see you there" Panic began to rise from Iwaizumi, as he looks at the ginger.

Not only that, but she was shock to see her wearing a bikini. She tries not to look at her chest, but he couldn't help his eyes.

As he eyes the ginger, his eyes stops at her *ahem* breast.

 _'S-so big'_ is what Iwaizumi's first thoughts when he sees _it_. He was staring at her for too long, that he didn't notice the blood that was pouring down from his nose.

The only one who did noticed was the ginger, and she was began to panic.

"Iwaizumi-senpai, y-your nose!" She panicked. She quickly grab some of her clothes from earlier, and place it on the wing spiker's nose to stop the blood.

Iwaizumi on the other hand, had finally snap out from his thoughts when he felt something press on his nose.

He looks down to see Hinata covering his bleeding nose. He can feel himself blushing, as well as his heart beating fast.

"T-thank you, Hinata" He thanked the girl who is helping him stop his nose from bleeding.

_'Kami-sama... Why do I have to suffer from this?'_

"Its fine, Iwaizumi. I still have extra clothes on my bag anyways, so its fine" She smiled at him, and it made his blush go a bit darker from before.

Few minutes later, when the blood had eventually stopped, Hinata let go of her clothe and Iwaizumi can finally breathe, again.

"Thanks again for helping me, Hinata" He scratch the back of his head, "Especially at what just happened."

_'Gosh, I felt emberrassed having a nosebleed. Especially, right infront of a girl. Now she's gonna think im a weirdo, or worse a pervert.'_

"Its fine, Iwaizumi-senpai. Well anyways, I have to get back to the managers, before they start to worry"

"Uh...sure, Hinata"

For the last time, she smiled at him and said "Bye, Iwaizumi-sanpai! See you later."

She wave her hands at the wing spiker, then left to go back to the managers.

- **Meanwhile** -  


"Sooo, Iwaizumi- _senpai_ "

Iwaizumi flinch at the familiar voice. He looks to where the voice came from, and sees Kunimi and Kindaichi.

"Flirting with Oikawa-san's crush, arem't we?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widen, as he remember that he just got a nosebleed infront of a girl. Especially, Oikawa's crush.

Now, Oikawa is literally going to annoy him if he finds out.

"Kunimi, Kindaichi. I swear if you two will tell Shittykawa about this, I will make sure to give you a good beating just like what I do to Shittykawa"

Kindaichi and Kunimi, laughed.

"Dont worry, Iwaizumi-san, we won't tell anyone" Kunimi spoke.

"Yeah! Especially Oikawa" Kindaichi added, afterwards.

The three pinky sweared at eachother, just in time for Oikawa to see.

"Areh? What's going on here~?

The three flinch when they heard a familiar voice. They all turned around, and knew it was _him._

"Its nothing, Oikawa-san" Kindaichi spoke, while Kunimi and Iwaizumi nodded.

"Is that so?" He asks before changing the topic, "Anyways, can I rant now about my beloved Shou-chan that I just saw wearing a cute orange bikini, earlier?"

 _'Here we go, again...'_ All of them said in their heads, as they stare at their captain with a bored expression.

**-Back to Hinata-**  


"Hey, guys! Im back"

The managers look at the ginger who just came back from the bathroon, and their eyes quickly widened.

"Wah! Hinata-chan, you look so beautiful!" Yachi squealed after seeing her friend in a bikini.

"T-thanks, Yachi" Hinata replied, emberrassed at wearing a bikini for the first time.

"Wow! I didn't know your breast is big, bigger than mine" The manager of Dateko said, after seeing how big her breast is.

"Ahahaha... Can we please stop talking about my breast? Its too emberrassing" Hinata went behind Kiyoko, and hid her face while the managers just laugh.

While the managers and Hinata were talking about girls' stuff, other players from different teams who was near them was blushing, a lot.

Some of them already had a noseblood because of the thoughts and image, while some are about to faint.

•  


•  


•  


After everyone's done with their lunch, they were all now gathered at the beach to watch the intense, but friendly match between Karasuno and Nekoma

Karasuno were winning, of course. Nekoma, however, were 2 points behind from the crows.

Karasuno's team: 14  
Nekoma's team: 12

But then again, its just a friendly match so they don't really care if they lose or win. But even if its still a friendly match, both teams will still take the game seriously.

- **Timeskip: At their final round** -  


It was finally the last round between Nekoma's and Karasuno's game, and both teams were starting to feel pressure.

As the referee blew the whistle, both teams quickly got into the position.

The first person who will be serving is no other than Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Nekoma.

As Kuroo got into position, he spinned the ball in his hand, threw it up high and jump to hit the ball.

The ball went to the other side, but it didn't fell to the ground since Daichi quickly save it.

"Nice save!" The crowd shouted.

The ball was now back up high, again. Kageyama quickly made his way to where the ball is, he positioned himself and when the ball tocuhed his hands, he set them to Hinata who has already jumped.

When the ball got infront of Hinata, she quickly hits the ball, and the ball flew pass the two middle blockers of Nekoma; Lev and Inouka.

Karasuno: 2  
Nekoma: 0

"Nice one, Kageyama! Hinata!" The crowd cheered, again.

The Karasuno team went towards the freak duo to cheer for their first victory.

The game went on and on, and as much as before, both teams were very pressured. Nekoma was catching up from the crows now, but Karasuno is still 2 points ahead.

The game was fun, until something happened...

"Left!" Tanaka shouted.

Hinata was chasing after the ball, but what she didn't notice was Nishinoya also running towards the ball.

As both of them went to reach for the ball, Nishinoya was the first one to notice Hinata.  


"Shouyou! Watch out!" Nishinoya shouted.  


Hinata turns her head to the side, and sees Nishinoya. The two didn't have time to react, because Nishinoya had already hit the ginger. Causing her to fall down at the sand, while Nishinoya on top of her.  


Everyone who saw what happened were now silent, and had their eyes wide open. Even Nekoma, and Hinata's team stopped at their tracks, and stared at the two with wide eyes.

Because what the others is seeing that the two don't, cause alot of boys to get jealous.

- **With De Bois-**  


"Why are you two so quiet?" Kindaichi asks, looking at the their wing spiker and captain.  


"Nobody plans a murder out loud" Iwa and Oikawa replied, sending shivers down their teams' spine.  


**Nekoma:**  


Kenma just stayed silent, but his glare towards Nishinoya felt like the libero was going to get killed anytime, soon.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was fuming with madness. He was also glaring at the libero.

Lev, Inouka and Yamamoto were whinning, but their whinning stopped when Yaku came to hit their heads.

**Fukurodani:**

"Akaashi"

"I know, but were not going to do it" He replied, but he quickly added "Not now, though."

Bokuto smiled, before running to their bus to prepare _it._ Konoha and Komi, also went with their captain to help him prepare.

**Shiratorizawa:**

"We should try kidnapping Karasuno's #10, this time" Shirabu spoke, while Semi and Goshiki nodded.

Meanwhile, two certain people in their team was also planning something. Murder, infact.

If you didn't know those two certain people, its actually just Ushijima Wakatoshi, their captain and Tendou Satori, their middle blocker.

**Dateko/Date Tech:**

"Umm... Aone, are you alright?" Moniwa worriedly asks the silent middle blocker.

Aone is glaring at Nishinoya, while his fist was clench in anger. When he heard Moniwa asked, he just nod but didn't bother taking his eyes off from the libero.

Futakuchi and Koganegawa were also glaring at Nishinoya with jealousy, while their fists were clench in anger.

**Johenji:**

"Oi Terushuma, you god bro?" Bobata called his friend, but Terushima didn't answer him.

Terushima just kept his gaze on the libero, his fist clench in anger, while he grits his teeth. Just by looking at him brought shivers down to their other teammates' spine.

**Nohebi:**

"Oi Daishou, let's go get some-"

Hiroo paused at his tracka to look his captain, who's glaring at the Karasuno's libero with anger.

Hiroo gulped, "D-daishou?"

"You guys go ahead. I need to _plan_ something, first" He replied, and it sent shivers down to Hiroo's spine.

"A-alright"

**Inarizaki:**

"Oi 'Samu, is there a way to kill someone without getting caught?" Atsumu asks his twin brother, who was also glaring at Nishinoya with jealousy and anger.

"I dont know, but whatever your planning seems interesting" Osamu replied, "Mind if I join?"

Atsumu's lips turned into an evil smile, "Sure."

**Itachiyama** **:**

"Hey Komori, what's wrong with your cousin?"

One of the Itachiyama players asked, once he sees Sakusa with an angry look and a dark aura surrounding him.

"He's jealous" Komori replied, calmly.

The player raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Look over there" Komori points at Hinata who was laying on the sand, while Nishinoya was on top of her.

"Oh, damn... Now I know why a lot of people here looks angry" the player relied.

**Kamomedai:**

"Korai, please come down" Hirugami said, as he did his best to stop Hoshiumi from killing Nishinoya.

"NO! I WILL NOT COME DOWN UNTIL- HMPH!" Gao quickly covers his mouths to shut him up.

Hirugami sighed in relief, "That will keep his mouth shut for now. Thank you, Gao"

Gao just nodded, and left.

- **Back At Hinata's Situation-**  


Nishinoya was the first one to get up, and look at the person who he just collided with.

His face suddenly got extremely red and his heart was beating fast, once he saw the person that collided with him.

"S-shouyou?"

Groaning, Hinata's eyes slowly flatters open.

"N-noya-san?" She sat up and looked at her surroundings, before looking back at Nishinoya.

"What just happened? And why are we on the ground?" She asks.

"I think... I collided with you earlier, while you were reaching for the ball"

Hinata scratch the back of hear head, "I see."

While the two were busy remembering the disaster that just happened a while ago, they didn't notice that everyone's attention was now on them.

"HINATA/SHOUYOU/SHOU-CHAN/HINA-CHAN/KARASUNO'S #10/MY DISCIPLE/CHIBI-CHAN/SHRIMPY!" Everyone rush to the ginger's side, "Are you alright?" They asked the ginger, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay" She gave them a reassuring smile, before grabbing Suga's hand. Her eyes then quickly shifted to Nishinoya, who is still kneeling at the sand.

"Noya-senpai, are _you_ alright?" The ginger asks, looking at the Libero with a worried look.

"Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine" Hinata reach for his hand to help him stand up.

"I see both of you are okay, now I guess we can continue the game again"

Everyone quickly went back to the bleachers to watch the last match. Karasuno and Nekoma also went back to their original position to continue the game, not even bothered at the situation that just happened, earlier.

  


-End of the Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, that's all! See you at the next chapter, my sweet roses. Peace out😗✌
> 
> ~Rose


End file.
